


WAKE UP!

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dreams and memories, Even has interesting dreams, Isak saves him a thousand times over, M/M, Their love is basically EPIC, Ultimate Parallel Universe AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: Even nunca antes ha visto a Isak. Pero, ¿por qué se siente que él es la única persona que importa?O: Even no puede recordar quién es Isak, pero todavía lo ama.ergo Isak literalmente acecha los sueños de Even





	1. regresa a mí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WAKE UP!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267481) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Algunos pedían rareza. Aquí lago algo raro.  
> Los quiero mucho <33333333  
> Tuve esta idea mientras escuchaba a Echos - Coda y simplemente TENÍA que escribirla.  
> *algo de nervios *  
> Espero les guste

Even primero lo vio en un tren.

Era un perfecto día de abril. No hacía demasiado frío, y tampoco demasiado calor. Simplemente era perfecto.

Even había abordado apresurado el tren para tener el asiento de la ventana y suspiró de alivio cuando avistó uno vació a cuatro filas de distancia.

Una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo era mirar por la ventana mientras viajaba en trenes, eligiendo algo al azar en la distancia, y esperando que desapareciera de vista. Entrecerraría los ojos y lo miraría tanto tiempo como pudiera.

_Todavía no desaparezcas. Todavía puedo verte._

Entonces resoplarían en frustración cuando un objeto le bloqueaba la vista. _Puf._

El tren no parecía particularmente atestado, así que secretamente esperaba que nadie se sentara junto a él. No le importaba tener conversaciones casuales con desconocidos. De hecho, le encantaba. Le encantaba charlar con personas que probablemente nunca volvería a ver. Le encantaba la arbitrariedad de todo ello. Le encantaba.

Pero hoy, por alguna razón, _hoy_ , no quería a nadie sentado junto a él.

.

El tren se movió y el asiento junto a él permaneció desocupado. Even entusiasmado lanzó mentalmente el puño al aire. _Sí._

Mantuvo la mirada al exterior por un tiempo, fijando la vista en objetos y disfrutando uno de sus juegos favoritos antes de eventualmente dormirse.

.

Even despertó con una cálida sensación en la boca del estómago y unos dedos entrelazándose en sus nudillos. La mejilla de Even estaba descansando sobre una melena de cabellos rubios.

_Qué._

Alguien estaba dormido sobre su hombro izquierdo, la cabeza metida en la coyuntura del cuello de Even y los dedos entrelazados a los suyos.

Even sintió pánico por un momento antes de sonreír ante lo absurdo de la situación.

_Qué rayos._

Se trataba de un chico, un chico con sedoso cabello rubio. Le estaba respirando pacíficamente contra la piel y sujetándolo fuerte, _tan fuerte_ , de la mano.

El primer instinto de Even hubiese sido apartar al chico, o al menos moverlo gentilmente y devolverlo a la realidad. Pero, en vez de eso, simplemente lo miro fijamente, sin importarle lo sudorosa que se le estaba poniendo la palma.

Bajó la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar al chico, el chico que estaba sentado tan cerca que casi estaba sobre su regazo.

Even nunca fue un fanático de los superlativos, pero estaba seguro que él era el chico más lindo que había visto de cerca.

Las pestañas le arrojaban sombras sobre las mejillas, y la mandíbula era afilada, tan afilada. Tenía la nariz más linda y el más tierno arco de Cupido. Even ya quería tocar, ya quería despertarlo tan sólo para mirarlo a los ojos. Hizo una suposición y casi estaba seguro de que eran verdes.

_Uh. ¿Qué diantres estoy haciendo?_

Even repentinamente liberó los dedos y se maldijo en voz baja por ser tan _raro_. He Se movió tan delicadamente para quitarse la cabeza del chico del hombro sin alarmarlo, pero de todas maneras levanto las manos en caso de que la cabeza acabara cayendo hacia el otro lado y tuviera que atraparla.

Eso no ocurrió. En su lugar, el chico abrió los ojos.

_Verdes. ¡Lo sabía!_

El chico parecía confundido y desorientado. Los ojos no estaban completamente abiertos y parecía estar procesando el entorno.

―Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? ―murmuró.

Even simplemente lo miraba, inseguro si la preguntaba estaba dirigida a él.

El chico, todavía aturdido y fastidiado, lo miró con una expresión de _‘Te estoy hablando a ti’_.

―Este, no lo sé ―dijo Even.

―Joder. Odio quedarme dormido en el camino. Siempre despierto sintiéndome fatal ―dijo el chico.

_Gruñón. Lindo._

―Este, yo también ―dijo Even, el corazón latiéndole irregularmente.

Even estaba nervioso. Estaba nervioso y no estaba seguro de la razón. Even nunca estaba nervioso.

El chico se llevó la mano al rostro, se frotó los ojos, y bostezó.

Even tan sólo lo miró todo el tiempo, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

_Tan lindo._

―¿Qué estás mirando? ―dijo el chico, pero no era rudo ni amenazante.

Era casi _tierno._ Estaba sonriendo.

―Nada. Lo siento ―dijo Even, volviéndose en el asiento para mirar al frente.

_Qué carajo, Even. Contrólate._

El chico rio.

―¿Por qué estás raro? ―dijo.

―¿Qué?

―Nada, Puf. Mierda. Tengo que ir al baño ―dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie―. ¿Dónde está?

―Creo que en la parte trasera del vagón ―dijo Even.

―De acuerdo, ya vuelvo.

El chico se fue, y Even hizo un esfuerzo consiente de no seguirlo con la mirada. Estaba por coger su mochila debajo del asiento cuando el chico regresó, las mejillas rosadas y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

El chico dio un vistazo alrededor como para ver quien estaba mirando, cogió el rostro de Even, y besándolo en los labios.

Lo besó como si fuera lo más natural en el mundo. Rápido pero profundo. Labios contra labios. Firme pero todavía suave. La lengua casi ahí, pero pudo ser si hubiera abierto los labios un poco más. Fue perfecto. Era un beso ‘ya vuelvo, cariño’.

_Qué diantres._

Even levanto las manos y estaba por apartar al chico cuando él se echó para atrás, la tímida sonrisa de todas las formas intoxicante.

―Te amo ―susurró el chico, avergonzado―. Ya vuelvo, cariño.

.

Even despertó con un pesar en el pecho y ojos abiertos como platos.

_¿Qué diantres fue eso?_

Un sueño. Fue un sueño.

No había un chico rubio junto a él. No había nadie.

Even se tomó unos minutos para simplemente respirar. Entonces se reclinó en el asiento y miró a la ventana a las cosas fortuitas.

_Joder. Se sintió tan real._

Even no podía concentrarse   

.

La segunda ocasión que Even vio al chico, no fue en un sueño. Estaba tomando su café de la tarde en un lugar cercano a su trabajo, cuando atisbó el ondulado cabello rubio junto a la caja. Primero rio para sí.

_Deja de ser ridículo. Él no es el único chico con cabello rubio en este universo._

Pero entonces lo escuchó murmurar _¡Joder!_ Y reconoció la voz casi al instante. Even se puso de pie y podía sentir el escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

El chico, _era ÉL, estaba seguro_ , se había derramado el café encima y estaba maldiciendo a los cielos.

―Podemos remplazar el café ―dijo la persona tras la caja, en tono de disculpa.

―Está bien. No es culpa suya que yo sea tan estúpido ―dijo el chico.

Se giró para mascullar ‘joder’ un par de veces más.

Even no sabía qué hacer.

_¿Ahora estoy soñando? ¿Qué diantres? ¿Él es real?_

Quería preguntarle, pero no podía pensar en una manera de formular la pregunta sin escucharse demente.

_Oh discúlpeme, nunca lo he conocido en mi vida, pero soñé contigo hace unas semanas. ¿Puede explicarlo?_

Even estaba por juntar sus cosas y salir de la cafetería cuando el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección a él. Se detuvo justo frente a él.

―Si te burlas de mí, juro por Dios que te haré daño ―dijo el chico.

_¿Qué?_

―¿Qué? ―dijo Even.

―Puf. ¿Puedes creer esta mierda? Ahora tengo que ir a casa y cambiarme, joder ―dijo el chico.

―Uh. Eso apesta ―fue todo lo que Even pudo elaborar.

―¿Eso apesta? ¿En serio? ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa! ¿Por qué soy el que va por tu café mientras tú esperas aquí? ―dijo el chico rubio―. Pfft.

Even estaba genuinamente confundido. ¿Este chico le estaba gastando una broma? Even tenía su propio café. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Aquí tienes —dijo el chico, entregándole un vaso de café negro con el nombre de Even garabateado—. Tienes suerte que tiré el mío, no el tuyo.

Even no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y casi se sentía con ganas de gritar.

Por más ridículo que fuera, levantó el brazo y se pellizco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo el chico.

—Me estoy pellizcando —dijo Even.

—Eres jodidamente raro —dijo el chico, rodando los ojos—. ¿Por qué te amo?

—¿Qué?

El chico se inclinó y lo besó rápidamente.

—Tengo que irme —dijo antes de volver a besarlo—. ¿Te veo en casa?

—Eh, ¿a mí? ¿Qué diantres? —Even estaba balbuceando y no podía que este chico lo hubiese acabado de besar, de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres con qué diantres? —dijo—. Even, ¿estás bien?

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo Even.

El chico suspiró y volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Even, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que irme. ¡Adiós! —Volvió a besarlo antes de coger el bolso que aparentemente estuvo en la silla junto a Even todo el tiempo—. Y no te olvides de comprar cerveza de regreso.

El chico se fue y Even se sintió con ganas de tirarse del cabello.

_Con un carajo._

Un sólo caso de café con su nombre estaba frente a él.

.

—¿Alguna enfermedad mental de la que deba estar al tanto? —dijo el Doctor psiquiatra.

—No, ya se lo dije a su asistente —dijo Even—. Nunca antes me he sentido nada más que normal.

—¿Alguna vez has estado deprimido?

—No más que una persona promedio —dijo Even.

—¿Alguna vez se ha sentido muy energético e/o involucrado en comportamiento imprudente?

—No —dijo Even.

Y era verdad.

—De acuerdo —dijo el Doctor antes de cerrar el cuaderno—. Entonces, ¿qué lo trae aquí, Even?

—Este, he estado teniendo extraños sueños.

—¿No todos los tenemos? —dijo el Doctor.

_Qué extraño Doctor._

—Sí. Supongo. Pero últimamente he estado alucinando, creo —dijo Even.

—¿Alucinando?

—Sí, hay un chico. Como que siempre sueño con él. Digo, no siempre, pero los sueños comenzaron hace como algunas semanas. Y ahora de repente lo veo arbitrariamente durante el día. Como que se me acerca como si me conociera, pero como que ni siquiera es real. No lo sé —entonces, Even pausó—. Este, sé que digo ‘como’ demasiado. Es algo cuando hablo español. Oh. Espere, ¿por qué estamos hablando español?

—Porque, ¿yo no sé noruego? —dijo el Doctor.

—¡Cierto!

_Even, eres muy estúpido._

—Así que ese chico que ves en tus delos a comenzado ahora a aparecer en tu vida diaria, pero no crees que él es real —dijo el Doctor.

—Sé que no es real —dijo Even.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿A qué se refiere con cómo? Simplemente lo sé. Es demasiado raro. Él me llama ‘cariño’ y me dice que me ama, pero yo nunca antes lo había visto. Pienso que él cree que soy su novio y que vivimos juntos. Y sin mencionar que la primera vez que lo vi fue en un sueño.

—¿Estás seguro? Tal vez lo conoces, pero no puedes recordarlo —dijo el Doctor.

—¿Qué diantres? No estoy descerebrado. Le estoy diciendo que estoy alucinando. No estoy olvidando nada. ¡Nunca en mi vida he visto a ese chico! —Even prácticamente gritó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Calma, Even.

—Lo siento. Lo siento por gritar —dijo Even.

Lo dijo en serio. No le gustaba gritar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es él? —dijo el Doctor.

—Él es hermoso. Tiene cabello rubio y ojos verdes y un arco de Cupido. Además tiene hoyuelos cuando sonríe. Es muy lindo —dijo Even, antes de darse cuenta que estaba siendo vergonzoso.

—Vale. Ya veo —dijo el Doctor.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo explicas ser capaz de describirlo si únicamente los ves en tus sueños?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Los sueños son construcciones subconscientes mientras dormimos. No puedes imaginar nuevos rostros. Cada rostro que ves en un sueño, en realidad la has visto antes —dijo el Doctor.

—Este. Eso lo sé. Digo lo sabía —dijo Even.

—Entonces, este chico probablemente existe y tu subconsciente está intentando decirte algo.

—Escuche, sabría si lo hubiese visto antes —dijo Even.

—¿Quizás, has sufrido de pérdida de memoria últimamente?

—No, ¿qué?

—Dijo -, oh —el Doctor pausó y miró al reloj—. Me temo que nuestra hora se acabó, Even.

.

Even recorrió la ciudad con un cigarro presionado entre los labios. Estaba confuso todo el tiempo. El chico seguía apareciendo en sus sueños y fortuitamente durante el día.

Los sueños eran sus favoritos porque siempre estaban en diferentes lugares y en diferentes momentos en el tiempo, y Even ni siquiera tenía control sobre nada. Simplemente parecía ir con el flujo. Siempre lo dejaban con la sensación más cálida en la boca del estómago.

Las alucinaciones eran otra historia. Él estaría sentado en un bar con sus amigos, y el chico aparecería de la nada tras de él y susurraría _cariño, quiero hacerte una mamada en el baño_ al oído. Luego desaparecería en el aire, dejándolo con un vergonzoso bulto en los pantalones.

_Mierda. Joder. Tengo una buena vida, una jodidamente genial vida, ¿por qué me está sucediendo esto a mí?_

.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales con una persona de tu género? —dijo el Doctor.

—¿Qué? —Even estaba confuso.

—Quizás de eso se trate esto. Quizás tu cerebro te está diciendo que te consigas un novio.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Even.

—No haría daño intentar —dijo el Doctor, antes de sonreír para sí—. Bueno, a menos que seas pasivo, jaja.

_¿Qué era este tipo? Y de todas maneras, ¿cómo sabe que soy noruego?_

.

Even usaba una playera blanca y pantalones de mezclilla. Fue al bar con un claro propósito.

_Esta noche, voy a follar a un chico._

.

Acabó llevando a una chica a casa.

_¡Sólo tenías una maldita labor, Even!_

Ella estaba gimiendo en la cama, y Even realmente se estaba concentrando en no pensar en el desastre que era todo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y le apretó las estrechas caderas antes de volver a embestir.

—¡Joder, cariño! —una distintiva voz masculina jadeó bajo él.

_Qué carajo._

Los ojos de Even se ensancharon en pánico. Era él, el chico. Era él otra vez. Estaba en la cama de Even, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura, el rostro ruborizado y descompuesto y lleno de lágrimas, los párpados pesados, los labios rojos e hinchados, el cabello húmedo y despeinado. Era un desastre, un _jodidamente_ hermoso desastre.

—¡Oh Dios! —Even exclamó, todavía muy dentro de él.

El chico cerró los dedos alrededor del cuello de Even y la bajó.

—Bésame joder. Joder, cariño. Bésame —jadeó.

Even se sintió transportado a otra dimensión. Perdió todo el control de su mente y cuerpo. Este chico lo poseía. Even era todo suyo. Todo suyo.

Así que se inclinó y lo besó. Lo besó profundo y con ganas. Lo besó porque era lo único que tenía sentido. Fue obsceno y crudo e intenso, y el chico correspondió incluso de manera más hambrienta. Así que lo sujetó de los muslos y embistió con toda su fuerza mientras le dejaba suaves besitos por todo el cuerpo.

—Sí, fóllame —el chico jadeó, los dedos ahora en el cabello de Even—. ¡Te sientes tan tremendamente bien! ¡Jodidamente bien, cariño!

Even lo volvió a besar una y otra y otra vez. Nunca antes había besado a nadie tanto durante el sexo. Pero este chico era insaciable. Al momento que los labios de Even se le apartaron del rostro, gimió y jadeó y lo volvió a bajar.

—Te necesito. Even, te necesito —murmuró.

Los dedos del chico se le clavaban tan fuerte y profundo en la espalda, Even estaba completamente seguro que fuera lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, era tan real como podía serlo.

Dolía. Iba a dejar marca. Estaba seguro.

—Joder, eres tan candente —susurró contra el cuello del chico, ahora soltándolo completamente.

—¡Even, joder! —El chico gritó.

Even bajó la mano y le secó las lágrimas—. ¿Te estoy lastimando? —preguntó.

—No, no, no. Te sientes tan bien —lo volvió a bajar en un suave beso que duró más que los previos—. Te amo, Even. Te amo demasiado.

Even lo miró, y un dulce y familiar dolor se le extendió por el pecho.

_Ni siquiera te conozco._

No obstante, Even quería llorar. Lo sentía. Sentía el amor de este chico. Podía sentirlo.

_¿Quién eres?_

Lo sentía en los huesos. Lo sentía en el alma. Este chico lo amaba. Y él probablemente también lo amaba.

—También te amo —dijo Even, con lágrimas en los ojos antes de alcanzar el clímax, todavía dentro de él.

.

Cuando Even se despertó, el chico no estaba ahí. Nadie estaba ahí.

_Por supuesto._

Dolía.

Even estaba convencido de que estaba loco. Acaba de tener el sexo más asombroso en la vida con un chico imaginario.

_Espera._

Repentinamente Even recordó esos episodios de Grey's Anatomy que veía con su madre y decidió ir a revisarse el cerebro por un posible tumor.

.

—No hay nada mal con tu cerebro —dijo el Doctor.

—Entonces, ¿no hay tumor? —dijo Even.

—No hay temor.

—Oh de acuerdo. Genial.

Even estuvo aliviado por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta que todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba mal con él. También estaba asombrado de lo rápido que le habían escaneando el cerebro y averiguado que no había nada malo con él.

.

_¿Qué pasa con este? ¿Esto es un sueño?_

Even estaba sentado en el alféizar del viejo apartamento de sus padres en Oslo y estaba fumando un porro. Frente a él estaba sentado el chico. Vestía una sudadera con capucha gris y una gorra hacia atrás. El sol todavía estaba brillando afuera, y se estaban pasando el porro el uno al otro.

El chico no estaba encima de él esta vez. No lo estaba provocando. No le estaba pidiendo sexo no hablando de sacar la basura.

También se veía joven, muy joven. Casi estaba nadando en la sudadera.

Era tan lindo.

Even supo que era un sueño al momento de darse cuenta que estaban en Oslo.

_¿Qué año se supone que es?_

El chico le sonrió y tosió algunas veces mientras le daba una calada al porro. Se veía pequeño y tímido, pero interesado, definitivamente interesado. Seguía a Even con la mirada y cuando Even regresaba la mirada, el chico se ruborizaba y apartaba la mirada.

_Entonces, en este todavía no hemos follado._

Hablaban de las cosas más fortuitas, mayormente música y películas. Fumaban y reían e hicieron emparedados con raras especias.

Even no sabía la razón, pero miraba fijamente al chico e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo reír y sentir cómodo. Coqueteaba y provocaba. Era casi como si no fuera realmente él.

Probablemente no era él. Even se sentía como un espectador. Podía verse y a su chico hablando en la cocina y bebiendo cerveza y orbitando uno entorno al otro, pero no tenía control sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora estaban en el piso, y el chico estaba rapeando y siendo lo más lindo en el mundo.

_Vaya. Vaya. Justo ahora._

Alguien tocó el timbre en el sueño, y antes que pudiera averiguar quién era, Even despertó en el tiempo actual, triste, solitario, e incluso más confuso.

_Así que ahora estamos de regresando en el tiempo, no. Interesante._

.

Even fue a trabajar y se ocupó durante el día. En la noche salió con sus amigos y hablaban de política y programas de televisión. Sonrió y bebió y bromeaban.

Era agradable. Era agradable, pero era vacío.

Even decidió embriagarse. Nunca se embriagaba, pero decidió que probablemente era una buena noche para hacerlo. Así que bebió tragos y copas hasta que se olvidó de la inminente bomba dentro del cerebro.

—Entonces, ¿tienes novia? —dijo una chica cuyas facciones ni siquiera podía distinguir.

—¡No! —respondió.

—Oh, genial. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —dijo.

—No. No —se puso de pie y se colocó una mano sobre el corazón—. Tengo un novio. ¡Tengo el novio más lindo del mundo!

—¿Qué?

—Tengo un novio y él me ama. Tengo que irme —dijo Even, con hipo y teniendo problemas para encontrar sus cosas.

—¿Un novio? ¿Te refieres al chico imaginario? —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

Para el momento que Even se había dado la vuelta, la chica ya no estaba.

—¡Como sea, vete a la mierda!

.

—Lo extraño —dijo Even—. Ya no lo veo en mis sueños. No lo sé, lo extraño. ¿Qué diantres está mal conmigo?

—Eh. Te apegaste a una persona imaginaria, interesante —dijo el Doctor.

—¡Estoy perdiendo la razón! —Even gritó.

—Respira, Even. Respira. Dime lo que ocurrió la última vez que lo viste.

Even se pasó la mano por el cabello y se inclinó en la silla.

—Bueno, creo que estábamos en la casa de los padres y éramos más jóvenes, creo. Estábamos coqueteando y fumando. Pero no creo que estuviéramos juntos. Se sentía que era nuestra primera vez juntos. No lo sé —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé. Alguien tocó el timbre y desperté.

—Él probablemente esté triste ahora mismo —dijo el Doctor.

—¿Qué? —dijo Even.

—Nada.

—¿Por qué es tan raro? ¿Todos los doctores son así de raros? —dijo Even.

—¿Cómo soy raro? —dijo el Doctor.

—No lo sé. ¿Siquiera es un doctor real? A veces siento que estoy hablando con una pared o peor, conmigo mismo —dijo Even.

—Interesante —dijo el Doctor, abriendo el portátil y escribiendo algo.

—¿Qué diantres, si quiera está escribiendo algo? ¡Ni siquiera me estás ayudando! —Even gritó.

—Even, ¿puedes describir mi rostro?

—¿Qué?

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Era el chico.

Even se puso de pie tan rápido que tiró la silla.

—¡¿Qué diantres?! ¡¿Lo ve?! ¡¿Lo estás viendo?! —Even gritó.

Pero el Doctor ya no estaba ahí.

En vez de eso, el chico corrió hacia él y lo abrazó tan fuerte, le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

—Te extrañaba. Te extraña —el chico le externó en el cuello.

—¡¿Qué diantres está ocurriendo?!

_También te extrañé._

.

Even volvió a despertarse en la cama.

_Joder. ¿Un sueño? ¿De nuevo?_

.

Even no podía comer, no podía pensar, no podía funcionar. Este chico era como un virus. De alguna manera lo había inhalado y le fluía por las venas, intoxicándolo.

Even estaba convencido de su locura. Ya no podía discernir los sueños de la realidad.

_El descenso a la locura. Aquí está._

.

_Otro sueño. Genial._

Estaban en una cama que nunca había visto. Era un colchón apoyado sobre el piso, y el edredón era algo azul.

Even vestía una playera de Jesús y una sudadera con capucha y cierre azul y el chico vestía uno gris.

Se estaban besando. Otra vez eran jóvenes, y se estaban besando.

Era agradable, tan agradable.

El chico era tierno y dócil y seguía frotando la nariz contra la de Even y ruborizándose y jadeando cada vez que Even lo besaba demasiado profundo.

Sentía mariposas en la boca del estómago. Todo se sentía demasiado real y, no obstante, fuera del alcance.

Fumaban y se besaban y hablaban.

—Creo que la vida es como una película y somos los directores de nuestras vidas —dijo Even.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Es algo tonto, pero yo creo en la teoría de los universos paralelos —dijo el chico.

.

Even se sentía terrible. Este chico definitivamente tenía un Even en algún lugar del universo. Simplemente no era él. Nada tenía sentido, así que se aferró tan fuerte como pudo a la idea que de alguna manera estaba asomándose en la vida de otro Even a través de sus sueños.

_No seas ridículo. Eso es absurdo._

.

Even estaba cansado y exhausto, y decidió que confrontaría al chico la próxima vez que lo viera, ya fuera en un sueño o en una alucinación.

.

Even estaba leyendo el periódico en el tren cuando vio al chico. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, chocando con la gente sentada junto a él.

El chico parecía perdido en mitad de la multitud. Parecía estar buscando a alguien. Lucía ansioso y desaliñado.

Even soltó sus pertenencias y corrió entre la multitud para alcanzarlo. Bajó unas escaleras que no había notado antes. Y mientras más caminaba, más lejos parecía estar el chico.

Even no sabía qué hacer.

_Si tan sólo supiera tu nombre. Sólo quiero saber tu maldito nombre._

Even estaba frustrado y furioso y enojado, y no quería nada más que desaparecer o despertar si se trataba de otro sueño. Quería rendirse. No sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente no tenía idea.

—¡Even! ¡Even! ¡¿Puedes oírme?! —El chico gritó de repente su nombre en la multitud, haciendo que los ojos se Even se abrieran como platos.

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy por el Starbucks! ¡Aquí estoy! —respondió.

Por fin pudo ver al chico. Y, oh, que vista.

El chico estaba llorando. Estaba sollozando.

_¿Por qué estás llorando? No llores._

Even lo observó correr hacia él en cama lenta. Sabía que iban a chocar. Sabía que probablemente brincaría a sus brazos. Ya lo habían hecho miles de veces antes. Así que abrió ampliamente los brazos.

_Ven a mí._

Había práctica el discurso en su cabeza. Sabía lo que iba a decir. Simplemente lo sabía.

_Who are you ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué siento que te conozco de toda la vida? ¿Estoy loco? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres un tumor? ¿Estoy muriendo? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

El chico casi estaba ahí. Lo iba a abrazar.

En su lugar, el chico le sujetó el rostro y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Even difícilmente tuvo tiempo para responder. Así que lo cogió de la cintura y correspondió al beso con la misma pasión.

_Mierda. ¿Qué diantres es esto?_

Las manos del chico estaban a ambos costados de su rostro y estaba presionando con tanta fuerza. Estaba llorando. No podía dejar de llorar.

Even no podía soportarlo. Le rompía el corazón. Las preguntas podían esperar. Le daría cualquier cosa para detener el llanto histérico.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó una vez calmó al chico, todavía sosteniéndolo de la cintura mientras le agarraba el rostro a Even.

—¡Even! —el chico prácticamente gritó—. ¡DESPIERTA! ¡Joder, despierta! ¡Regresa a mí! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí solito, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

Even dejó de respirar y simplemente lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y con un corazón roto.

_¿Qué diantres? ¿Qué diantres? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué?_

Entonces todo volvió a él. El tren, y el choque, y el amor, y el rollo de lo cósmicamente épico, y los universos paralelos, y el cardamomo, y la bipolaridad, y el hotel, y el episodio, y el miedo, y el amor, oh el amor. La dulce, dulce, estúpida locura de amor.

Even estaba llorando y el chico estaba llorando.

Ahora le estaba secando las lágrimas a Even. Y nada tenía sentido, pero al mismo tiempo todo lo tenía.

Nada era real excepto por este chico. Nada.

—Joder —Even ahogó—. **¿Isak?**

—Cariño —el chico sollozó.

— **¿Isak?** ¿ **ISAK?** ¿Qué diantres? —Even estaba histérico.

—Even —Isak volvió a besarlo—. Cariño, tienes que despertar ahora, por favor, por favor, por favor, cariño. Todos estamos esperando que despiertes.

.

Even Bech Næsheim - Coma Medicamente Inducido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	2. Déjate llevar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Mi Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Espero les guste <3

_¿Isak? ¿Isak?_

Even despertó en su cama, sin playera, desorientado, y con un increíble dolor de garganta. Dolía respirar. Dolía el simplemente respirar.

Le requirió un momento recordar quién era y asimilar su entorno.

_Joder. Isak._

Isak. Isak era el nombre del chico. Estaba seguro de eso. El chico nunca lo dijo, pero Even sabía que ese era el nombre. Isak. Isak que le rogaba despertar. Isak que le rogaba volver a él.

_¿Volver a dónde? ¿Dónde estás?_

Even había recordado tantas cosas, pero todas se desvanecían de su mente. Y para cuando pudo abrir completamente los ojos, todo lo que podía recordar era el nombre del chico: Isak.

Even se sentó sobre la cama y sostuvo la cabeza en sus manos. Estaba más que agotado y la garganta le dolía mucho. Sentía que le ardía, como si le hubieran metido algo. Tenía dolor de cabeza y difícilmente podía mover sus extremidades.

Even nunca había tenido tal fatiga. No tenía sentido el estar tan exhausto simplemente por soñar.

_—Vuelve a mí._

Even se quitó las mantas de encima y se dirigió a la cocina.

_Sólo fue otro estúpido sueño. Recomponte._

Se hizo huevos, encendió la televisión, fumó un cigarro, o dos, o tres, y se rio de la repetición de Friends en televisión.

Se rio por un tiempo, tumbado en el sofá con un pie apoyado. Comió y rio y fumó hasta que lloró. Lloró tanto y por tanto tiempo que no podía respirar y no podía ver y no podía funcionar.

_¡¿Cuál diantre es mi problema?! ¡¿Por qué estoy tan perdido?! ¿Quién diantres es Isak?_

Even estaba histérico y enroscado igual que un niño. Sostuvo las rodillas en sus brazos y sollozó hasta que se sintió entumecido y vacío y falso.

Even nunca lloraba. Simplemente no era algo que hiciera.

_Joder. Puede este jodido sueño simplemente acabar._

.

Acabaron.

Los sueños acabaron, y por alguna razón Even se sintió incluso más vacío.

.

_—Regresa a mí, Even. Por favor. Te extraño tanto que no puedo respirar. No puedo funcionar. No sé qué hacer. No me dejes aquí solito. Estoy tan perdido sin ti._

 .

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae aquí, Even? —dijo la nueva psiquiatra.

Ella era agradable. Era agradable y joven y serena y mucho más profesional que el anterior.

—Mi anterior psiquiatra estaba algo loco —dijo Even—. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila? Odio referirme a ti en mi cabeza como ‘Doctor’.

—Claro, puedes llamarme Sonja —dijo.

—Sonja —dijo Even—. Bien. Me gusta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que tu anterior doctor estaba loco

—Uhm, no lo sé. Simplemente era grosero y entrometido y muy raro. No me decía lo que estaba pasando ni lo que pensaba. Sólo hacía preguntas y, sobre todo, me confundía todavía más —dijo Even.

—Ya veo —dijo Sonja—. Así que, si entiendo correctamente, estás viendo a un chico en tus sueños y los sueños se acabaron.

—Sí, quiero decir. En realidad, también quería que acabaran. Pero, ahora que se acabaron, me siento algo raro y vacío, y - Espera. ¿Cómo sabes eso? Todavía no le he contado nada —dijo Even.

—Está en tu expediente. La oficina de tu doctor anterior lo transfirió —dijo Sonja.

—¡Oh, cierto! —dijo Even, palmeándose la frente—. De acuerdo, entonces, el último sueño parecía demasiado real y de cierta manera me rompió, no lo sé.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —dijo Sonja, pasándose el cabello tras la oreja derecha.

_No hagas eso._

_Espera. Por qué me importa._

—Este. Él corrió hacia mí y me dijo que despertara. Me dijo que despertara y fuera con él. Estaba llorando e histérico. Por un momento realmente creí que estaba soñando y él estaba intentando traerme de vuelta a la realidad —dijo Even.

—Interesante. Entonces, ¿crees que tienes sentimientos por este chico de tus sueños?

Even se sobresaltó por la pregunta.

—Eh, no lo sé. Yo. Digo, no lo conozco en absoluto, pero cuando estoy en los sueños se siente como si él fuese lo único que importara. Es una locura. Pero cuando estoy soñando, puedo sentir lo mucho que él me ama, y lo mucho que yo lo amo, y simplemente quiero darle todo el universo. De verdad quiero despertar o lo que sea, sólo para él parase de llorar. Me mata. Siempre despierto llorando, lo que es jodidamente ridículo porque yo nunca lloro —dijo Even.

—Pero, sí lloras —dijo Sonja.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo, moviéndose en el asiento—. Creo que el subconsciente está intentando decirte algo, pero no estás realmente escuchando. También creo que es algo bueno que dejaras de tener esos sueños. Al menos, ahora sabes que tus sentimientos por el místico chico no son reales y que únicamente son la consecuencia de tu imaginación.

Even se sintió ofendido y no entendía la razón.

—Tú no sabes eso. ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? —preguntó.

—Diciendo, ¿qué?

—Que mis sentimientos no son reales —dijo Even.

—¿Lo son? ¿No están sólo en ti cabeza? Tú mismo dijiste que únicamente estás seguro cuando estás soñando y no de manera consciente.

_¿Por qué se siente como que hemos tenido esta conversación antes?_

Even se sostuvo la cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—Estoy teniendo un momento déjà vu.

Cuando Even levantó la vista, Sonja estaba sonriendo.

.

_—Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes? Hoy algunas personas te trajeron flores. Jodidas flores. ¿Puedes creerlo? Casi las tiré, pero entonces recordé que eres tremendamente cursi, probablemente te encantarían. Y quién soy yo para deshacerme de obsequios que son para ti, ¿verdad? Como sea, voy a dejarte esto cerca de la cama. Me voy a hacer algunas cosas, pero regresaré en la noche. Y, sí, me voy a quedar en la noche, y sí, dormiré encima de ti, y sí, te babearé, y sí, estás camas de hospital son pequeñas, pero no me importa. Ya vuelvo. Te amo._

.

Even despertó de otra noche sin sueños, se bañó, y fue al trabajo. Era un día lluvioso y sombrío. Se sentía atrapado.

Se puso los audífonos y escuchó canciones al azar.

5 Fine Frøkner estaba sonando y Even sintió un dolor esparciéndosele en el pecho. Se sentía como si el corazón apretándosele.

_Qué diantres. Sólo es una basura de canción pop._

El corazón le estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, y se sintió triste, increíblemente triste.

.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con Isak.

Estaban en la cocina, y le estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Eran jóvenes y ridículos y el cabello de Isak lucía tan vaporoso.

El sueño era genial hasta que Isak comenzó a hablar de Sonja.

_Qué._

—Al carajo con Sonja. Ya no estamos juntos —dijo Even.

Isak se veía inseguro y precavido y preocupado.

—Nunca antes he sentido algo así —dijo Even.

Era verdad. Se sentía que estaban comenzando algo nuevo y grande y atemorizante.

_Entonces, ¿así es como comenzamos?_

—Yo tampoco —dijo Isak.

Cuando 5 Fine Frøkner comenzó a sonar en la radio, Even sintió ganas de gritar.

_¡Hilarante! Muy gracioso, cerebro. ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Jódete._

Se besaron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Even sabía que estaba soñando así que lo disfrutó. Disfrutó de cada segundo. Se deleitó en la increíble calidez en la boca de su estómago, en la felicidad esparciéndosele por el pecho.

Isak era todo en ese momento, todo. Estaba gruñón y adorable y maravilloso. Demandaba más besos y arqueaba la espalda y pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Even y le acariciaba el cuello y lo besaba con tanto deseo y necesidad y adoración pura que tenía a Even de rodillas.

_No sé quién eres, pero te amo con cada fibra de mi ser._

.

—Tuve otro sueño. Supongo que los sueños siguen ocurriendo, pero las alucinaciones se acabaron —dijo Even.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Sonja—. Por cierto, pareces feliz.

—¿De verdad? Es raro. No lo sé. Supongo que me gustan los sueños. De cierto modo lo extraño. Fue agradable.

—Bien.

—Oh, y ¡vaya la rareza! Aparentemente, en mi sueño estaba saliendo contigo o algo.

—¿Yo? —dijo Sonja.

—Sí, Isak se preguntaba si todavía estaba con ‘Sonja’. Es curioso la manera en que mi cerebro funciona, ¿no crees? —dijo Even.

—Bueno, cómo sabes que soy yo. Sonja es un nombre bastante común en Noruega —dijo.

—Oh sí, correcto. Mierda. Estoy algo perdido. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estábamos hablando noruego —dijo Even.

—Es una ventana comparado con tu precio doctor, ¿correcto? —dijo, sonriendo.

—Sí —Even también sonrió—. Aunque, realmente pienso que Isak y yo estábamos hablando de ti,

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Aparentemente, las cosas que ves en tus sueños son personas y nombres que ya conoces. Eres la única Sonja que conozco —dijo Even.  

—Eso no significa nada.

—Sí, pero sé que eras tú. Siento que ya te conozco —dijo Even.

Sonja se reclinó en la silla y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—También siento que ya me conoces —dijo ella.

.

_—Regresa a mí. Even, por favor. Por favor, regresa a mí. Ese día en el tren, joder. Sentía que el mundo estaba acabando. Todavía no puedo creer que hicieras eso. No puedo creerlo. Pero está bien. Te perdono. De verdad. Sé que antes de grité, pero si por eso no estás despertando entonces por favor PERDÓNAME joder. Tan sólo que quiero de regreso. Por favor._

_._

—Even, creo que deberías irte de vacaciones. Sólo vuela a algún lugar y libera la mente o algo —dijo Sonja.

.

Even hizo el vuelo contra todo pronóstico. Se había atorado en el tráfico de camino al aeropuerto, y casi se rindió de camino a la puerta de embarque, muy seguro que era demasiado tarde.

No lo era.

Even ofreció a la azafata una amplia sonrisa y fue a la Fila 21, Asiento A. Se sintió increíblemente afortunado de encontrar el asiento de la ventana en un aparentemente vuelo repleto. Había pasado horas en línea para buscar un vuelo de último minuto con un asiento en la ventana todavía disponible.

Even atravesó el avión con anticipación. _Sí, un largo vuelo. Sí._

Pero cuando llegó a su asiento, alguien ya lo estaba ocupando.

Un chico. El chico.

Isak. Isak estaba durmiendo en su asiento. Asiento 21A.

_¿Qué carajo? ¡¿Qué?! Oh Dios. Estoy alucinando otra vez. Joder. ¿En un jodido avión? Mierda. Maldición._

Isak estaba vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa gris. El cabello estaba sedoso y brillante y lucía vaporoso, tan vaporoso. Even se sintió con ganas de llorar porque lo extrañaba demasiado. Tanto, tantísimo.

Even quería despertarlo, pero Isak estaba durmiendo tan pacíficamente que no podía atreverse a hacerlo. Así que se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó junto a él. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

Even dedujo que, si Isak era una alucinación, pronto llegaría alguien y reclamaría el asiento. Así que simplemente se dejó llevar y lo miró por una eternidad.

No podía evitarlo. Levantó una mano y le acunó la mejilla mientras la azafata estaba hablando se las medidas de seguridad.

_Al carajo con eso. Si algo sale mal con el maldito avión, todos nos vamos morir._

Isak estaba durmiendo y las mejillas rosadas, y los labios, como siempre, ligeramente entreabiertos. Lucía adorable.

Even no pudo evitar pensar en cuando tuvo las piernas de Isak entorno a sí, jadeando y gritando y rogando por más. Se había sentido tan real que se excitó simplemente con pensarlo.

_—Sí, Even. ¡Sí, fóllame, cariño!_

El recuerdo era tan vívido, y Even se sentía como un completo cretino tocando a este chico que estaba visiblemente dormido y que probablemente ni siquiera era real.

Le soltó la mejilla en un veloz movimiento, y el corazón casi se le salió del corazón cuando Isak gimió. Él _gimió._

El chico extendió el brazo, cogió la mano de Even, y la devolvió a la mejilla. Luego se reclinó en el sueño.

Even no pudo hacer nada excepto observar. Observó con asombro y pudo sentirse ruborizar ante las dos manos tocándose.

_Por qué estoy siendo tan raro._

El chico abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Even los observó abrirse en cámara lenta.

_Hola, amor. Extraño tus ojos._

Pero los ojos de Isak se abrieron como platos, y rápidamente apartó la mano de Even.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó, las mejillas rosadas, viéndose completamente mortificado—. ¡Mierda! Lo siento.

Even lo miró y esperó que Isak lo besara.

—Hola —dijo Even, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Isak se vio confuso.

—Este, estoy bien. ¿Gracias? —Apartó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón de seguridad, visiblemente nervioso y aturdido.

_¿Por qué está nervioso?_

Pero Isak se había atorado y ya ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

—¿Isak? —dijo Even.

La cabeza del chico se giró, demasiado rápido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —dijo, los ojos nuevamente muy abiertos.

—Espera. ¿No me reconoces? —dijo Even.

—Este, ¿debería?

El rostro de Even cayó. _Qué._

Isak probablemente lo notó porque rápidamente volvió a hablar.

—Este, estoy seguro que recordaría a alguien como usted —dijo, ruborizándose.

_Lindo._

—¿Como yo?

—Este, sí, digo. Este -

La azafata los interrumpió para pedir a Even que se abrochara el cinturón.

—¿Decías? —dijo Even.

—Este, ¿qué? —Isak volvió a brincar en el asiento. Estaba muy nervioso y adorable y lindo, como si no pudiera creer que Even estuviera hablándole.

—Dijiste que probablemente recordarías a alguien como yo. ¿Es por mi amplia frente? —Even bromeó.

Isak rio. Rio por mucho tiempo. Era hermoso.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Tu frente está bien! —dijo Isak—. Disculpa por no reconocerte. Soy malo con los nombres, pero estoy seguro de no haberte visto nunca,

—Bueno, tienes razón. Mi nombre es Even. Y, por cierto, vi tu nombre en el pasaje de abordar —dijo Even.

_Perturbante y falso._

Los pasajes de abordar típicamente no tenían los nombres de pila.

—¡Oh, oh! —dijo Isak—. Oh, sí. Por supuesto. Un placer conocerte, Even.

Estaba ruborizado y Even realmente quería besarlo.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —dijo Isak.

—A ti. Te estoy mirando a ti —dijo Even, observándolo retorcerse en el asiento.

—Vaya. Eres muy directo. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a que me coqueteen en aviones.

—¿Coquetear? —Even se mofó.

—Claramente estás coqueteando conmigo y no soy bueno con ocurrencias graciosas e interesantes que decir. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Even estaba definitivamente divirtiéndose.

—Espera. Estás coqueteando conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Even.

—Oh Dios.

Even rio. Le encantaba. Casi olvidaba que probablemente no era real.

.

Nadie reclamó el asiento, y Even e Isak volaron juntos. Hablaron de todo y nada. Even lo hacía reír e Isak sonreía en silencio todo el tiempo. Era tímido y callado, y tan diferente al Isak en sus sueños.

No era enérgico y nunca rodó los ojos y nunca dijo nada grosero. Ni una vez.

Cuando la azafata les ofreció bebidas y botanas, él la miró amablemente y dijo ‘gracias’, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Cuando el niño detrás de ellos comenzó a llorar, Isak se dio la vuelta en el asiento y se puso de rodillas. Luego le hizo gestos al niño hasta que dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír.

Even pensó que era adorable. Pero algo sobre eso lo molestaba.

_Isak rodaría los ojos y maldeciría al cielo por ponerlo junto a un niño escandaloso._

_Espera.  Cómo._

.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás viajando? —dijo Isak.

—Estoy intentando alejarme. Últimamente estoy teniendo muchos problemas personales. Así que quiero aclarar mi mente, supongo —dijo Even.

—Oh. Ya veo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —dijo Even.

—Este, algo similar, pero no estoy intentando alejarme. Estoy de vacaciones, por así decirlo —dijo Isak.

—¿Te importa detallar?

—Este, bueno, mi madre tiene una enfermedad mental. Así que la cuido la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella es una persona asombrosa, y la amo con todo mi corazón. Es casi como un trabajo de tiempo completo, pero no quiero que esté sola o que la internen en una clínica, sabes. Ella es mi mama. Por supuesto que cuidaré de ella. Y las enfermedades mentales deberían ser consideradas como las enfermedades físicas, ¿sabes? No es el fin del mundo. Eso no define quién es ella. Y mis padres están separados, así que mi padre no siempre está cerca. Pero lo entiendo. Él no pudo quedarse y supongo que eso está bien. Él todavía nos ama demasiado. Así que me sorprendió con unos boletos de avión para este viaje por mi cumpleaños. Este es mi tiempo para ‘mi’, y él cuida a mi mamá hasta que yo vuelva —dijo Isak—. Acabó de compartir demasiado. Lo siento, soy raro.

Even siguió mirándolo. _Caray._

—No es para nada raro. Caray. Eres muy maduro y compasivo, pero luces muy joven —dijo Even.

—¿Quién dijo que la madurez y la edad van ligadas?

—Correcto.

.

Cuando Isak le cayó dormido sobre el hombro, Even lo cogió de la mano y entrelazó los dedos.

_Creo que el universo me está diciendo que me aferre a ti._

.

_—Even, por favor despierta, ¿por favor? Dicen que a este punto todo depende ti. Tus signos vitales son fuertes. Estás en buena forma. Ayer nos mataste del susto a todos, pero lo lograste. Todo parece bien. Sólo tienes que despertar, cariño. Cuando estés listo._

.

Cuando Even despertó, Isak todavía estaba a su lado y los dedos seguían entrelazados.

_Después todo, creo que eres real._

Pero por alguna razón, todo se sentía mal.

Cuando el vuelo aterrizó, Even esperó con Isak a que el equipaje saliera de la cinta transportadora.

—Puedes irte. No tienes que esperarme —dijo Isak.

—Quiero esperarte —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—Correcto, porque estás coqueteando conmigo.

—¡Sí, eso! Y ahora que te encontré, nunca voy a soltarte —dijo Even.

—¿Qué? —El rostro de Isak volvió a ruborizarse.

_Tan lindo._

Even caminó hacia él y se detuvo cuando estuvieron a un respiro de distancia.

—¿Quieres tomar un café después de esto?

.

Even e Isak tomaron un café juntos, y Even moría un poco por dentro cada vez que Isak sonreía o pestañeaba o hiciera lo que fuera. _Tan, tan lindo._

—Entonces, ¿dónde te vas a quedar? —dijo Even.

—Tengo un airbnb1. ¿Y tú?

—Igual.

.

—Sé que esto es raro. Pero, creo que eres mi alma gemela o algo, así que te voy a dar mi teléfono —dijo Even, garabateando números sobre una toalla de papel—. No te preocupes por darme el tuyo, lo conseguí de la tarjeta de tu equipaje cuando fuiste al baño.

Isak sonrió.

—Eso es por mucho, lo más romántico que nadie me ha dicho —dijo Isak.

_¿Romántico?_

—¿Romántico? Pensé que rodarías los ojos y me llamarías cursi —dijo Even.

—Creo que es romántico —dijo Isak.

_Eso no es verdad. Odias esto. Te encanta, pero lo odias._

.

Even llegó a su airbnb, se duchó, se cambió de ropa y salió a explotar la ciudad.

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, recibió un mensaje de Isak preguntándole si quería salir esa noche.

_Este, ¡SÍ!_

.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Even, la voz grave y ronca, los ojos oscurecidos con deseo y lujuria.

—Quiero que me folles —Isak murmuró—. Quiero que me folles duro, por favor.

—¡¿Qué?! —Even estaba sorprendido por lo cruda y explícita de la voz de Isak y la petición.

Isak había sido tan tímido y callado que Even nunca esperó que fuera tan entregado.

Podrían haber estado en la cama de un desconocido en una ciudad desconocida, pero no era la intención de Even tener sexo con Isak la noche que finalmente se conocieron.

—No lo sé. Digo. Literalmente acabamos de conocernos. No quiero. Este —Even estaba balbuceando.

—Pero, te dedo. Te deseo tanto —Isak jadeó. Estaba en calzoncillos, las piernas abiertas sobre la cama.

—También te deseo. Pero, ¿podemos hablar? Puedo, este, darte una mamada si quieres —dijo Even.

Isak se levantó y lo bajó sobre la cama con él. Even se encaramó sobre él, e Isak extendió el brazo, lo sujetó del cuello, y le susurró al oído.

—Lo que quiero es que me folles.

—Joder, cariño. No puedo.

—Sí, puedes —Isak bajó la mano y le quitó los calzoncillos a Even—. Mírate, tan excitado para mí

—Yo, mierda.

.

Even estaba embistiendo a Isak y sujetándolo con la vida misma. Este chico era perfecto. Era cariñoso y compasivo y maravilloso y demandante y obsceno en la cama. Era perfecto. Era un sueño imposible.

Pero pese a que estuvieron ahí por lo que parecieron horas, palidecía en comparación con lo que habían compartido cuando Isak repentinamente había aparecido en la cama de Even hace unos meses.

Even no se estaba quejando. Lo estaba disfrutando. De verdad. Pero no sentía mariposas en el estómago. No sería que la tierra hubiese dejado de rotar. No sentía que pudiera perderse dentro de este chico y nunca volver a salir a respirar. No sentía ganas de llorar por no poder soportar lo mucho que amaba a este chico.

Quería. Quería sentirlo, pero no podía.

.

_—Esperaré para siempre si es necesario. Esperaré para siempre, Even. Si me escuchas, si estos malditos doctores inútiles están diciendo la verdad y me puedes escuchar, por favor entérate que te extraño y te amo y te esperaré. Cuando despiertes, estaré justo aquí. Estaré justo aquí, cariño. Te amo. Simplemente da tu mejor esfuerzo. Eres muy fuerte._

.

Even despertó en el tren, el mismo tren donde había visto a Isak la primera vez. Estuvo perdido por un momento antes de darse cuenta que era un sueño.

_¿Qué, ahora hay repeticiones?_

Isak salió de la nada y se sentó junto a él.

—¡Maldición, se sintió asombroso ir al baño después de horas! —dijo Isak.

_Oh, entonces, ¿lo retomamos desde donde nos quedamos?_

—Esa mujer estaba llamando a la puerta. Digo, ¿qué diablos quería? Yo estaba haciendo del baño y literalmente acaba de entrar. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Esperaba que acabara en 20 segundos? Jodidamente molesto —dijo Isak—. Y resulta que tenía un mendigo niño que no dejaba de llorar. Vaya, ¿por qué permiten a la gente traer niños en el transporte público? Debería haber una ley contra eso.

Even lo observaba. Lo observaba con tato afecto.

_Aquí estas. Eres tú._

—¿Qué estás mirando? —dijo Isak.

—A ti. Te estoy mirando a ti.

Isak se ruborizó.

—Eres tan jodidamente cursi —dijo, rodando los ojos.

_¡Ah!_

El corazón de Even comenzó a colmarse.

_Aquí estás._

—Pero, ¿me amas? —dijo Even.

Isak lo miró con una mala expresión antes de que se suavizara. Se acercó y llevó las manos al cuello de Even.

—Claro, te amo —Isak susurró—. La mitad del tiempo del tiempo me preguntó la razón, pero sí, supongo que te amo. Debe haber algo mal conmigo.

Even lo empujó juguetonamente.

—Tienes suerte de ser lindo —dijo Even.

—¡No, tú tienes suerte de ser lindo!

Se besaron y Even volvió a sentir las _condenadas_ mariposas en el estómago. Sintió todo. Sintió todo. Comenzó como un suave beso pero terminó como un desastre. Un dulce y hermoso desastre. Todo labios y lenguas y ligeros gemidos.

—Te extrañé. Te extrañé tanto —dijo Even, jadeando y presionando las frentes.

—Estoy justo aquí.

—¿Cómo regreso a ti? ¿Cómo? Dime. ¡Por favor, dime! 

—¿Even? ¿Estás bien? —dijo Isak.

—Por favor, cariño. Por favor, dime, estoy perdiendo la razón. ¡Por favor!

—Even. ¿Even? ¿¡Even!? ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¡Even, cuidado!! ¡Atrás de ti -!

.

Even despertó bañado en sudor en la cama del desconocido, en la ciudad desconocida, con el Isak de sueño imposible dormido junto a él.

_Joder._

Caminó a la ventana y lloró en silencio.

_Joder. Cómo es que todavía sueño contigo cuando estás justo aquí._

.

Isak el sueño imposible se volvió su novio y las cosas iban muy bien. Isak era maravilloso. Era amable y cariñoso. Era asombroso y siempre tan genial y tan lindo. Excepto que no lo era.

No lo era porque de alguna manera Even estaba enamorado de otra versión de Isak. La versión que acechaba sus sueños, la versión no tan dulce y amable. El Isak que maldecía bastante y era mezquino con la mayoría de personas menos con él. El Isak que vestía ropa enorme, y gorras hacia atrás, y ropa de Nike, y escuchaba rap, y rodaba los ojos ante la música de Gabrielle. El Isak que a veces era muy insensible y que podía decir las cosas más crueles sin nunca ser su intención. El Isak que no era el mayor admirado de su madre y que no estaba ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba. El Isak que se quejaba de todo, pero era tan real y tan crudo y tan humano y tan precioso. El Isak que jadeaba en la cama, pero nunca demasiado fuerte porque era muy tímido y tan, tan tierno. El Isak que una vez le dijo que no necesitaba a personas mentalmente enfermas en su vida y que estaba mejor sin ellas. El Isak que a veces era egoísta, pero la persona más generosa cuando se trataba de Even. El Isak que le dejó de hablar por días y luego corrió por la ciudad para decirle que no estaba solo. El Isak que lo amaba más de lo que nunca fue amado, y que lo abrazaba fuerte, tan fuerte que sentía que todas sus piezas rotas finalmente se habían vuelto a unir. Estaba enamorado de ese Isak y sólo de ese Isak.

_Espera. Cómo sé esto._

—Cariño, tómame una foto frente al edificio —dijo Isak.

_¿Una foto? ¿Quién diantres eres?_

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Even.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Tengo que regresar a él —dijo Even.

—¿De qué estás hablado?

—Tengo que irme. Isak me está esperando —dijo Even.

—¡Even, estoy aquí!

—No, no eres tú.

—¿Qué?

Even se acercó al Isak sueño imposible, lo cogió del rostro, y lo besó. Lo besó con todo lo que tenía.

No sintió nada.

—Tú no eres él. Tú no eres Isak. ¡Tú no eres **MI** Isak!

_Te tomó bastante tiempo._

.

Even estaba corriendo y, en realidad, nada tenía sentido. No sabía a dónde ir. No sabía en dónde encontrarlo. No sabía cómo encontrarlo. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

_—Depende de ti._

_—Luces fuerte._

_—El tren._

_—Lo que hiciste en el tren._

Even corrió a la estación de trenes más cercana y esperó al primer tren.

_¿Quería hice? Isak, ¿qué hice?_

Even corrió y corrió y corrió. Caminó por los vagones del tren como una persona histérica. Pero, en realidad, nada tenía sentido. Todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando.

_¡Isak! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No sé lo que estoy buscando! ¿Qué hice?_

_—¡Even! ¿Even puedes oírme?_

_¿Isak?_

_—¡Even! Even. ¡Despierta!_

_¿Cómo? Dime cómo. Por favor._

_—Sólo déjate llevar. Déjate llevar, cariño. Déjate llevar y regresa a mí._

Even sintió una corriente pasarle.

_Todo es falso._

Even había construido un mundo entero alrededor de la posibilidad de existir en un universo en el que él estaba saludable y era exitoso y estaba contento con su vida. Todo era mentira. Cada cosa de ese mundo era mentira. Even estaba lastimado en la realidad. Estaba lastimado y atrapado en una cama de hospital. Por supuesto.

_Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Oh Dios, Isak. Oh Dios. ¿Cómo lo estás aguantando, cariño?_

De repente el cuerpo le comenzó a doler. Todo dolía demasiado y no podía respirar. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Quería dejarse llevar, pero no sabía cómo. No sabía cómo.

_¿Cómo uno se deja llevar? ¿Cómo?_

_—Even, estoy justo aquí._

Even podía sentir presión en sus dedos. Alguien le estaba sujetando la mano. No. Isak le estaba sujetando la mano. No podía verlo pero sí lo sentía.

Even dejó de caminar y cerró los ojos. Ya no estaba en el tren. Estaba en otro lugar, afuera, en algún lugar. El viento estaba soplando y el sol brillaba. Even lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabía.

_Estoy en casa._

Even mantuvo los ojos cerrados, abrió los brazos amplia y libremente, y se dejó llevar completamente.

.

—Bienvenido de regreso, hijo —dijo una clase de Doctor.

Lo primero que Even vio cuando abrió los ojos fue una melena de rubios rizos justo bajo su barbilla, mientras un cuerpo humano parecía estar sollozándole en el pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: 
> 
> CHICOSSSS. Lo siento por esto. fjdkjdfkfd  
> Espero les guste.  
> Quiero explicar lo que ocurre aquí. Pero estoy suponiendo que lo entienden.  
> Oh cielos. Realmente no quería con sueñoimposible!isak y nobipolar!even pero no tenía sentido escribir uno sin el otro.  
> ¿POR QUÉ piensan que Even imaginó a Sonja como su psiquiatra?  
> COMPARTAN SUS PENSAMIENTOS y TEORÍAS abajo. Sus comentarios me hacen los díasss.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Es un mercado para publicar, descubrir y reservar viviendas privadas. El nombre es un acrónimo de _airbed and breakfast_ (colchón inflable y desayuno).
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	3. Recuérdame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Espero que esto les guste <3 *se esconde*

Even despertó en mitad de la noche en la cama del hospital. Intentó frotarse los ojos, pero sus brazos estaban demasiado débiles.

Sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo. Todo dolía y tenía la cabeza adecuadamente vendada. Estaba intentando sentarse cuando lo escuchó con alguien al teléfono.

—Hola Sonja. Soy yo, Isak. Este, sólo quería hacerte saber que Even despertó…Sí, sí, se ve bien. Funcionó, supongo. Los doctores dicen que va genial y no parece haber ningún problema cognitivo. Puede hablar y razonar, la mayoría de lo que dice tiene sentido… Sí, sí… Lo mantienen en observación o algo, pero debe salir del hospital en unos días, espero. Sí... Este… ¿Puedes mejor venir mañana temprano? Digo, si puedes salir del trabajo y eso. Sin prisa. Sí, bueno. Él está preguntando por ti —rio entredientes—. Sí, en serio, ha estado preguntando por ti, Sonja, jaja. Sería bueno si pudieras venir a verlo… Gracias, lo aprecio… Este, sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Dicen que la recuperación es milagrosa y esas cosas. Simplemente me alegra que ahora esté despierto, sabes… este. Sí. Supongo que sólo hay una cosa… Es gracioso, pero… Él no puede recordarme.

.

Cuando Even despertó, las luces eran demasiado brillantes, la garganta le ardía, y sentía la cabeza estaba por partírsele a la mitad. Todo dolía y no pudo recordar quién era por un tiempo.

Había un chico llorándole sobre el pecho. Más tarde aprendió que el nombre del chico era Isak, y que Isak estaba tan aliviado de que él finalmente despertó que lloró.

Even no podía recordar quién era Isak. Pero sabía que era alguien importante porque lo estaba abrazando y simplemente no podía parar de llorar, ni siquiera cuando Even le preguntó quién era.

.

—La pérdida de memoria es muy común tras un coma médicamente inducido. Varía de una persona a otra, pero deberías ser capaz de recuperar tus recuerdos en unas semanas o meses.

Even no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el doctor. Para empezar, por qué estaba en un hospital. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Por qué tenía tanto dolor? ¿Por qué este chico lucía tan herido? ¿Por qué Even se sentía tan triste y tan mal? ¿Dónde estaba Sonja?

.

La madre de Even lloró cuando lo vio., y el papá también. Sonja estuvo ahí con flores por la tarde.

Todos abrazaron y besaron a Isak quien apenas había dejado la habitación. Isak que no le había dirigido una palabra a Even tras darse cuenta que no lo recordaba.

—¿Cuantos años tengo? —dijo Even.

—Treinta y uno —dijo el papá.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¡¿Qué?!

La mamá golpeó al papá que estaba riendo.

—Tienes veintitrés, Even —ella le dijo—. Estamos en el 2020.

—Oh, de acuerdo —dijo Even—. Me siento tan raro. Siento que estoy soñando.

—No estás soñando —dijo Sonja.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

—Even —dijo la madre—. No estás soñando. Estás despierto. Lo prometo. Tan sólo te sientes raro por las medicinas en tu sistema. Requiere algo de tiempo ajustarse, ¿verdad Isak?

Isak levantó la mirada de la silla que parecía tan lejana, un poco sorprendido.

—Eh, ¿qué? —dijo Isak.

—Le estaba diciendo a Even sobre las medicinas en su sistema y lo del coma. Tú sabes más de esto que nosotros —ella dijo.

Isak dejó el asiento y caminó hacia ellos, sin mirar a Even, ni una vez.

—Este, sí. Los doctores optaron por un coma médicamente inducido de propofol porque había demasiada inflamación cerebral. Y el metabolismo del cerebro ha sido alterado y eso. Consideramos otras opciones, como mantenerte despierto y consciente para reducir efectos postraumáticos, pero un coma médicamente inducido era nuestra mejor opción porque no teníamos idea de lo que estaba provocando el sangrado y simplemente era demasiado. Al disminuir las funciones, se le da tiempo al cerebro para sanar. Estuviste en terapia intensiva por un tiempo y casi sufres un paro cardíaco un par de veces. Pero estuviste en coma por menos de diez días, así que, con suerte, no tendrá dichos problemas recuperándote. O, al menos, eso es lo que dicen los doctores —dijo Isak, la voz un poco inestable—. Puede que sufras alucinaciones que es probablemente por lo que sientes como en un sueño. La pérdida de memoria también es común. Pero estarás bien. Digo, espero.

Even lo miró, confundido sobre por qué este chico sabía tanto de su condición, y por qué no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Isak es estudiante de medicina —dijo Sonja.

—Oh, entonces, ¿trabajas aquí? —dijo Even.

El rostro de Isak cayó, y Even sintió que lo acababa de golpear.

—No, Even. No trabajo aquí.

.

—¿Cuándo rompimos? —preguntó Even.

—Este, cuando teníamos diecinueve —dijo Sonja—. Te transferiste a Nissen para tu tercer año, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso creo. Volví a cursar el año, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Por lo de la bipolaridad en Bakka.

—Este, supongo que se podría decir —dijo Sonja.

—Y no nos hemos visto en un tiempo.

—Correcto. Nos alejamos. En realidad, es mi culpa. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para evitarte luego que nos separamos —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué terminamos? —dijo Even.

Sonja sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Te enamoraste.

.

_¿De quién?_

.

—Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —dijo Isak, cerrando la puerta de la habitación del hospital tras de sí.

Estaba sonriendo y enérgico, a diferencia del día anterior.

—Todavía no puedo mover los brazos tanto como me gustaría, pero la garganta ya no duele tanto —dijo Even.

—Bien, bien. Tuviste un tubo ahí por un tiempo, así que requerirá algo de tiempo para ajustarse. Es mejor si no hablas demasiado —dijo Isak.

—De acuerdo.

Era tan incómodo. ¿Quién era este chico y por qué estaba cuidando de Even y por qué era tan dulce y amable?

—Fui a casa y te traje un cambio de ropa, aunque no creo que te dejen ir muy pronto. Pero deduje que querrías tus propios calcetines y cosas. También te traje un libro, pero luego deduje que fue estúpido porque te duele mover los brazos. Traje tu iPad y puedes ver un programa de televisión o algo. ¿Qué te parece? —dijo Isak, hurgando en la mochila.

—Isak.

—¿Qué? —finalmente Isak levantó la mirada.

Todavía estaba sonriendo, pero se sentía falso. Se sentía que tenía problemas para respirar, como si todo fuera un acto y estuviera por romperse en cualquier minuto.

—¿Eres mi compañero de casa? —dijo Even.

Isak lo miró por unos momentos antes de apartar la mirada.

—Supongo que puede decirse eso —dijo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que en lugar se sentía como un sollozo.

Isak se movió hacia la cama y revisó el rostro de Even. Al principio se estremeció cuando los dedos tocaron la piel, pero instintivamente se relajó un momento después.

—Las cicatrices alrededor de la boca también lucen mejor —dijo Isak.

—¿Cicatrices?

—Sí, por el tubo de respiración. No es tan malo. No acabarás como el Guasón. No te preocupes —dijo Isak, sonriendo.

Even no pudo evitarlo. Extendió el brazo y curveó la mano derecha alrededor de la muñeca de Isak, haciéndolo jadear.

—Isak.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento por no recordarte.

—Está bien —dijo, mirando a todas partes menos a él—. Eventualmente me recordarás.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—Ahora mismo estás en un estado frágil, tanto física como mentalmente. Si te saturo con información, podría confundirte y eso podría causarte incluso más dolores y jaquecas. No importa que ahora no me recuerdes. Sólo concéntrate en mejorar, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Even.

—Por el momento, sólo hazme saber si necesitas cualquier cosa. ¿Sí?

Isak se bajó las manos al regazo mientras Even todavía le sostenía la muñeca.

—¿De verdad eres estudiante de medicina?

—Sí —dijo Isak.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo veintiún años.

—Y yo veintitrés.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos? —dijo Even.

—Te transferiste a Nissen -

—En mi tercer año.

—En tu tercer año —dijo Isak.

_¿Es él? ¿La razón por la que Sonja y yo…?_

—¿Y tú estabas en segundo año?

—Sí.

—Y ahora somos compañeros de casa.

—Sí.

—¿Cuán cercanos somos?

—Muy cercanos.

—¿Qué tanto es muy?

—Tan cercanos como se puede ser —dijo Isak.

—¿Me amas?

_Qué carajo, Even._

—Más que a la vida misma.

—Eso e demasiado para un compañero —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—Somos compañeros especiales —dijo Isak, correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

De repente, respirar se volvió difícil, mucho más de lo que ya era.

Even comenzó a toser e Isak alejó la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Sólo tengo problemas para respirar —dijo Even.

—Permíteme llamar a una enfermera.

.

Esa noche Even soñó con Isak. Iban en un tren, hacía un agradable día. El sol estaba brillando y el escenario era imponente.

Isak estaba jugando algo en su teléfono mientras Even intentaba mirar por la ventana.

—¿Podemos cambiar de asientos? —dijo Even.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría sentarme por la ventana. Siempre te sientas por la ventana.

Isak le dio una mirada.

—Eso no es verdad. No _siempre_ me siento por la ventana —dijo, ligeramente molesto.

—Sí, lo haces. Y ni siquiera disfrutas de la vista. Siempre estás en el teléfono —dijo Even.   

—¿De dónde viene esto? —dijo Isak—. ¿Desde cuándo te importa sentarte por la ventana?

—¿Desde siempre? Nunca dije nada porque siempre insistes en coger el asiento de la ventana.

—Even, ¿por qué estás siendo ridículo?

—No lo sé —dijo Even, esbozando una sonrisa—. Supongo que me gusta molestarte.

Isak dejó el teléfono y correspondió a la sonrisa.

—¿Sabes la razón por la que me gusta el asiento de la ventana? —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué?

Isak le acunó el rostro y lo acercó.

—Porque puedo apoyarme contra el cristal mientras me quitas el aliento a besos.

Even despertó antes de que pudieran besarse, pero casi podía sentir los labios de Isak sobre los propios. Casi.

.

—Te cortaste el cabello —dijo Even, al momento que Isak entró en la habitación del hospital.

Isak sonrió. Era casi como si el comentario de Even lo hiciera feliz.

—Me lo corte. ¿Por qué? —dijo Isak.

—Este, por nada. Supongo. Es sólo. Te ves. Este.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo me veo?

—Diferente. Te ves diferente.

—Sí, bueno, he estado descuidando mi imagen por semanas, así que el corte de cabello era necesario —Isak.

—Me gustaba tu cabello de antes —dijo Even.

Isak lo miró.

—No, digo, no lo tomes a mal. También e gusta ahora. No te enojes.

Isak rodó los ojos.

—Pfft. Pensé que me darías un descanso con la pérdida de memoria y todo, pero nop. Sigues tras de mí por lo del cabello —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué con el cabello?

—Tienes un colapso cada vez que cortó el cabello. Eres un niño, Even.

Even rio.

—¿Bromeamos demasiado? —preguntó.

—No tienes ni idea.

.

Even tuvo el mismo sueño esa noche. Fue agradable y cálido. Y ésta vez sí se besaron.

Even sintió mariposas en la boca del estómago. Fue tan agradable y tan cálido y tan perfecto.

Las manos de Even estaban a los costados de Isak, mientras el las del chico están en su cabello. Intentaban besarse sin hacer ruido, pero Isak seguía riéndose contra sus labios y le tiraba del cabello.

Fue tan agradable. Tan, tan agradable.

Así que Even le mordió el labio inferior y lo hizo gemir.

—Mierda, pensé que lo estábamos manteniendo dulce e inocente —Isak susurró.

—Joder, no puedo esperar para llegar a Trondheim.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Qué vamos a hacer allá, eh?

—Vamos a follar, Isak. Voy a follarte bien. Lo prometo.

—¿Estás intentando excitarme en un jodido tren? —dijo Isak.

—Sí.

—Siempre tienes que ser tan imbécil?

—De hecho. Sí.

Se besaron un poco más hasta que un objeto golpeó la ventana, separándolos y devolviendo a Even a la realidad.

Despertó con un pesar en el pecho, el alma en el piso, y una erección.

.

—Isak, ¿estaba ahí cuando tuve mi _accidente_? —dijo Even.

—Sí.

Isak estaba estudiando en la silla junto a la cama de Even. Las enfermeras le habían traído una mesita de la sala de espera. A las enfermeras parecía agradarles mucho Isak.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿De verdad fue un accidente? —dijo Even.

—Even, ya hablamos de esto.

Even rodó los ojos.

—Sí, sí. No me dirás nada porque podría joderme el cerebro.

—¿Acabas de rodarme los ojos? —dijo Isak, sonriendo.

—Eso creo. ¿Por qué? —Even sonrió con suficiencia.

—Nada. Ya estás siendo un imbécil. Es agradable. Estamos progresando —dijo Isak.

—¿Un imbécil? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo te atreves? —Even se mofó.

Isak rio. Rio por algunos segundos y Even sintió el pecho llenársele más y más.

_Oh. Eres hermoso._

Pero entonces, la risa se volvió algo más. Algo triste y desgarrador.

Isak estaba llorando.

—Joder. ¿Por qué estoy así?

—Isak, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada. Sólo por un momento sentí que habías regresado.

.

Había chicos en la habitación, tres chicos que no podía recordar. Se llamaban Jonas, Mahdi, y Magnus.

Magnus era gracioso y despistado, mientras que Jonas y Mahdi estaban más calmados y, sobretodo, más sensibles.

—Even. ¡No puedo creer que no recuerdes a Isak, colega! —dijo Magnus.

Jonas lo miró.

—¿Qué? Isak no está aquí. Puedo ser honesto, ¿verdad? —dijo Magnus—. Digo, entiendo que te olvidarás de nosotros. Digo, estoy realmente herido. Pero, ¿Isak? ¿Cómo pudiste? Eso es un lío, colega.

—Cállate, Mags —dijo Mahdi.

—Lo siento por no recordar nada, chicos. De verdad, verdad lo siento. Y daría lo que fuera para recordar —dijo Even.

—Isak específicamente nos pidió fingir que es tu compañero de casa, pero eso es mentira y lo sabes. Qué clase de compañero te cuida en el hospital por semanas —dijo Magnus.

—Cielos, Mags. ¿Qué esperas que haga? —dijo Jonas—. No puede recordar y ser un imbécil sobre el tema no lo ayudará.

—Joder. Tienes razón. Lo siento, colega —dijo Magnus.

—Está bien —dijo Even.

Fue incómodo por un momento hasta que Isak volvió a entrar a la habitación.

—Acabó de traerte las últimas tres temporadas de Game of Thrones —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué, por qué? —dijo Even.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿No recuerdas los últimos tres años?! Puedes literalmente ver todos los programas de televisión y películas de nuevo. Santo Cielo, colega. ¡Estoy tan celoso! ¿Inducen coma sin motivo? —dijo Magnus.

—¡Cállate, Mags! —todos le gritaron al unísono.

.

—No tienes que estar siempre aquí, ¿sabes? Deberías ir a casa y descansar. Sé que se acercan tus exámenes —dijo Even.

—Sí, no.

—Isak.

—Sólo voy a ser una molestia y llamar a las enfermeras cada dos segundos, y de todas maneras no seré capaz de concentrarme. Prefiero quedarme aquí —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué? ¡Estoy bien! Ni mi madre se preocupa tanto —dijo Even.

—Sí, bueno, tu madre no tuve que verte casi morir dos veces.

Even se tensó, y pudo sentir a Isak tensarse también.

Era injusto. Tan injusto.

—Lo siento —dijo Isak—. No quería que sonara así. No lo sé. Sólo estoy estresado. Lo siento.

Even se miró las manos e intentó levantar los brazos. Estaba mejorando, pero todavía dolía. Dolía mucho. Incluso la cabeza le dolía más y tenía una de las piernas rotas.

—Isak...

Isak se quitó la pila de papel de las piernas, la dejó sobre la mesa, y se dirigió a la cama de Even.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué me ocurrió? Me está matando. Sólo quiero saber.

—Even…

—Ni siquiera tienes que darme detalles específicos. Sólo quiero saber si fue mi culpa. ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Estaba maniaco? Espera, sabes que soy bipolar, ¿verdad?

Isak suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Sí, Even. Lo sé. Y no, no estabas maniaco. Te has mantenido con la medicación por años y únicamente has tenido un par de episodios en 3 años.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Entonces, no fue mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa.

—Y tú estabas ahí —dijo Even.

—Sí.

—¿Ocurrió en el tren?

De repente los ojos de Isak se levantaron.

—¡¿Even, recuerdas algo?!

—No lo sé —dijo Even—. He estado teniendo este sueño.

Isak se acomodó en la cama, extendido el brazo, y cogiendo una de las manos de Even probablemente por instinto, porque no pareció darse cuenta del efecto que tuvo en Even.

—¿Qué pasaba en el sueño? ¿Qué recuerdas? —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, las cejas un poco fruncidas.

—Este, no demasiado. Estábamos juntos en un tren —dijo Even.

—¿Qué más?

—Hmm. Estábamos discutiendo por los asientos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué más?

—Me besaste —dijo Even.

Las mejillas de Isak se ruborizaron de repente, y soltó la mano de Even.

—Eh.

Isak pareció fuera de lugar y, una vez más, comenzó a mirar a todas partes menos a Even.

—Oye —Even elevó el brazo y le cogió una de las manos—. Oye, Isak. Mírame.

Cuando lo hizo, había lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nos besamos, ¿verdad? Tú y yo. Nos besamos, ¿verdad? —dijo Even.

Isak le apretó la mano.

—Sí, nos besamos.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Isak, así que Even extendió el brazo y la atrapó con el pulgar.

—Lamento que estés tan herido por mi causa —dijo, tan sinceramente como posiblemente podía.

—No. Lamento que estés tan herido por **_mí_** , cariño —dijo Isak, extendiendo los brazos y acunando el rostro de Even con ambas manos.

_No sé qué significa eso._

Even contuvo la respiración. Pensó que lo iba a besar.

En su lugar, Isak juntó las frentes y cerró los ojos.

Even sintió calor dentro del pecho. Sintió calidez y seguridad y paz. Sintió que están justo donde pertenecía. No podía recordar a Isak, pero sabía, simplemente sabía, que Isak era su hogar.

Los dedos de Isak le sujetaron el cuello, y por un momento simplemente le pasó los dedos por el cabello detrás de la cabeza.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso —dijo Even.

—Lo sé.

Cuando Isak se durmió junto a la cama. Even extendió el brazo y le cogió la muñeca en la mano. Los dedos de Isak estaban llenos de tinta por todo el estudio. Incluso tenía una mancha de rotulador en la frente.

_Este chico._

Even no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero se llevó las manos de Isak a los labios y le besó la palmas. Simplemente le deposito pequeños besos en la palma de las manos.

_Gracias._

.

Even fue dado de alta luego de unos días más. Todavía tenía problemas para cerrar el puño y no tenía suficiente fuerza en el torso para usar muletas, así que estaba atado a una silla.

Cuando le dijo a Isak que se iba a mudar a la casa de sus padres, el rostro del joven cayó.

—Lo siento —dijo Even.

—Oh no, no lo sientas. Lo comprendo completamente. Digo, soy técnicamente un desconocido —dijo Isak.

—No lo eres. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí en estas últimas semanas —dijo Even—. Y me siento mal porque tienes exámenes, pero todo lo que haces es cuidarme. Mi mamá me cuidará. No te preocupes —dijo Even.

—Sí. No hay problema. No tienes que sentirte mal.

Isak se quedó de pie en la recepción del hospital.

—Entonces, supongo que debería irme a casa —dijo—. ¿Tus padres viene a recogerme?

—Sí, en 10 minutos —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo. Este. Llámame si tú, este, me recuerdas o algo.

.

Even miró al teléfono por mucho tiempo buscando el nombre de Isak en los contactos, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Los doctores le habían recomendado borrar los mensajes y fotografías del teléfono de manera que no lo sobrecogieran y le alteraran la memoria. Y todo lo que tenía era la lista de contactos.

Casi se rendía cuando vio “cariñooooooo <3<3<3<3”

* * *

  **cariñooooooo <3<3<3<3**

Hola

¡Oh, hola! ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Un día?

:p eres tú

Jaja. ¿Cómo estás?

Estoy bien

Ahora puedo mover los dedos de la pues

Eso es realmente asombroso, considerando tu altura

¿Qué tiene mi altura?

Even estás consciente de que eres una jirafa

¿Una jirafa? ¿UNA JIRAFA?

Yo no hago las reglas

Siempre me hieres de esta manera

De hecho, sí

Por qué estoy hablando contigo :(

No lo sé, ¿por qué?

No puedo recordar la razón, pero creo que eres la única persona con la quiero hablar

…

Lo siento, estoy siendo raro jaja

<3

* * *

 Even tuvo un buen par de días antes de decaer. Se sentía triste y mal, tan mal. Se sentía inútil. Sentía que era un desperdicio de espacio.

Estaba deprimido.

.

—Es común experimentar depresión tras un coma —dijo el doctor.

.

Isak fue un par de veces, pero Even lo ignoraba completamente. Todo era tan confuso y cuando Isak lo miraba, se sentía peor.

_¿Por qué no puedo recordarte? ¿Por qué siempre estás en todas partes haciéndome sentir como una mierda por no recordarte? ¿Crees que quiero esto? ¿Crees que quiero sentirme como un trozo de mierda?_

.

No hablaron por un mes.

Even comenzó a sentirse mejor. Los locos sueños disminuyeron y las alucinaciones también paparon. A veces sentía que estaba siendo perseguido por una sombra.

Even estaba mejor. Todavía no podía volver a la escuela, pero ahora podía parar con muletas. Incluso podía caminar sin la ayuda de nadie.

Tener a sus amigos de Bakka también ayudaba. Mikael y Sonja eran increíblemente de apoyo y ayuda.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse vacío y hueco y triste.

* * *

 

**Sonja**

Deberías hablar con isak

No, por qué

No lo sé pero, es tiempo que hablen, ¿no crees?

Sonja no puedo siquiera pensar en él sin sentirme como una mierda

Digo, no puedo recordarlo y me siento completamente como mierda

Escucha

Literalmente me dejaste por este chico y me tomó algo de tiempo superarlo

Así nO es como van a acabar

No lo aceptaré

Sonja de qué hablas

como sea

¿Todavía vas a venir más tarde?

Mamá enloquecerá si no vienes

Lo prometiste

Sí, por supuesto

Por cierto, ¿qué te parece este atuendo?

Ups foto equivocada :D

sonja...

* * *

  **babyyyyyyy <3<3<3<3**

¡Hola!

Hola, Even

Cómo estás

Estoy bien y ¿tú?

¿Sintiéndote mejor?

He estado en contacto con tu mamá, no quería hostigarte. Ella dice que estás genial

Lo siento

Por qué

Por alejarte de esa manera

Está bien. De todos modos, tener cerca no era lo mejor

Eso no es verdad

Te extraño

Even

¿¿Sí??

¿¿¿¿Recuperaste la memoria????

No, pero te extraño

También te extraño

¿Puedo verte?

* * *

Isak accedió encontrarse en una cafetería fortuita.

Cuando Even lo miró, el corazón se le aceleró, realmente rápido en el pecho.

_Hola._

—Hola —dijo Even, intentando mantenerse compuesto.

Pero Isak le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó.

—Hola, Even —le pronunció al cuello—. Te extrañaba tanto.

—También te extrañaba.

Se sentaron y ordenaron el peor café que había probado.

—Esto es basura —dijo Even.

—Completamente basura. Ya no se puede confiar en las cafeterías, maldición.

—Ya lo sé, ¿verdad?

—Mientras más complicada la orden, peor sabe, qué carajos —dijo Isak, rebajando el café con algo que agua ir había pedido.

Even sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—Extrañaba escuchar tus quejas tan apasionadas sobre el café —dijo Even.

—Vale, ¿cuándo lo he hecho? —Isak se mofó.

—Oh para. ¿Recuerdas el día que te derramaste café encima y luego me culpaste porque ese día no fue por mi propia orden? —Even sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Isak no estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas eso? —dijo Isak—. Ese día, el día que regrese a casa para cambiarme y tú tenías esa entrevista súper importante -

—Para la pasantía —Even continuó.

—Sí, la pasantía —dijo Isak—. ¡Oh Dios, estás recordando!

—Joder, no me cuen-

Even no pudo terminar la oración porque Isak había dejado el banco y ahora lo estaba besando tanta pasión, le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

_Joder. Joder. Extraña este. Lo extrañaba._

Even sostuvo la cintura de Isak y lo acercó más mientras se derretían uno en el otro. Fue desaliñado y torpe y ridículo y probablemente erraron los labios del otro un par de veces, pero todavía fue perfecto. Even lo besaba como si fuera lo más natural en el mundo, como si lo hubiese hecho millones de veces. Todo era tan nuevo, pero tan familiar. Sabía exactamente cómo mover la lengua dentro de la boca de Isak para hacerlo gemir. Y lo hizo gemir. Le tiró más fuerte del cabello y casi jadeó antes que ambos se dieran cuenta que estaban en público.

—¡Mierda! —Even masculló.

—Cariño, te extrañaba. Extrañaba esto —Isak jadeó.

Dejaron la cafetería deprisa y salieron, tomados de la mano.

Isak se subió de un brinco a la bicicleta y Even detrás de él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —dijo Even.

—No lo sé.

Llegaron a un área residencial, y de repente Isak detuvo la bicicleta y se bajó. Even lo siguió. Caminaron hacia una casa arbitraria y se detuvieron frente a una ventana.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —dijo Even.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar?

Even estaba confundido.

—No lo sé. ¿Debería? —dijo Even.

—Hay una piscina en esta casa. ¿Recuerdas de quién es la casa?

Even hizo su mejor esfuerzo. De verdad. De verdad quería recordar. Los ojos de Isak estaban brillando y había pedaleado por la ciudad para traerlos a este lugar y podía decir que tenía esperanza, demasiada esperanza. Pero no podía recordar. Simplemente no podía.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Está bien.

Isak se dio la vuelta y bajó a la ventana dirigiéndose a la piscina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Even.

—Está bien. Es la casa de mi tía —dijo Isak.

—¿Tu tía?

—Sí. Ella está de vacaciones y olvidó darme la llave, pero sé cómo entrar —dijo Isak.

—Isak, ¿qué es esto?

—Quiero nadar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

.

Terminaron completamente vestidos en la piscina. Isak lo había empujado y Even no podía dejar de reír.

—¿Qué diantres? ¿Necesito recordarte que acabo de salir de un coma? —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Joder, Even. ¡Lo siento! —Isak entró en pánico.

—Eres lindo. Estoy bromeando. ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ja!

Isak estaba lleno de sorpresas. Toda la situación era más que ridícula, pero Even se sentía tan Feliz, sentía que el corazón podía salírsele del cuerpo.

Flotaron por un tiempo. Siendo tontos y ridículos y echándose agua mutuamente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Even.

—Ahora vamos a averiguar quién puede aguantar más tiempo la respiración bajo el agua —dijo Isak.

—¿Y por qué haríamos eso?

—Porque sí —dijo Isak.

Even no pudo negarse. Y al momento que estuvieron bajo el agua, el corazón comenzó a apretársele en el pecho.

_Hemos hecho esto antes._

Únicamente pudo aguantar por unos segundos antes de sentirse ahogar. Sus pensamientos estaban revolviéndose. Salió por aire, e Isak lo siguió de cerca.

—Ganaste —dijo Even.

—No, no gané —Isak se veía triste y un poco decepcionado.

_Qué hicimos en esta maldita piscina la primera vez._

—Hagámoslo de nuevo —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo.

Al momento de desaparecer bajo la superficie, lo supo, simplemente lo supo.

_Oh Dios._

Even lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser. Lo sintió en el alma, sin importar lo cursi que eso fuera. Lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabía.

Así que se acercó nadando y lo besó exactamente como lo había hecho la primerísima vez.

_Hola, cariño._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> <33333  
> Espero les gustara. Me encanta leer sus pensamientos sobre esto. MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por el apoyo <3  
> Es diferente a los dos primeros capítulos ya que Even está realmente despierto. Pero todavía está perdido. Todavía intentando encontrar a Isak.  
> Normalmente cuando las personas pierden la memoria luego de un trauma, es porque fue 'demasiado traumático' lol. ¿Por qué creen que Even no podía recordar a Isak (y los pasados más de 3 años)? ¿Siendo honestos, qué piensan de que Sonja sea la más grande fanática? ¿Qué creen que ocurrió en el tren? ¿Qué piensan de Even simplemente sabiendo que ama a Isak incluso cuando no puedo recordarlo? (si alguno ha visto I Hear Your Voice jaja no me golpee)  
> Los amo  
> *abrazos* <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	4. Todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Hola <3  
> Espero les guste. *CORRE* 
> 
> Sorpresa: Punto de vista de Isak

_Era el fin del mundo. El fin del maldito universo._

_—¡No te atrevas, Even! ¡No te atrevas, con un demonio! —Isak no podía a través de las lágrimas. No podía ver—. ¡Juro que nunca te perdonaré si haces esto!_

_—Isak, tengo que hacerlo. ¡Te amo! ¿De acuerdo?_

_—¡Jódete! ¡No! ¡Even, por favor! ¡Por favor!_

_—Lo siento._

_—¡No! ¡No! Even, ¡No! ¡No-!_

_Silencio._

_Era el fin del mundo. El fin del maldito universo._

* * *

 

Isak había estado teniendo exactamente el mismo sueño por siete semanas.

Siempre terminaba de la misma manera, con Isak mirando al vacío, el corazón a pecho abierto, los ojos abiertos como platos y vacíos, con media alma ida.

Isak siempre tomaba unos minutos para calmarse, para dejar de respirar tan _jodidamente_ pesado, para recordar que ahora todo estaba bien, que Even estaba bien.

Even. _Bendito Even._

Even que todavía no podía recordarlo, pero todavía lo miraba como si fuera el sol. Even que ahora recordaba que el primer beso había sido bajó el agua.

El corazón de Isak estaba completamente roto. Estaba exhausto y al borde de un colapso emocional cuando Even le extendió los brazos y le dijo que lo extrañaba.

_Mantente tranquilo. No lo abrumes. No digas nada extraño como abalanzársele o algo._

Pero Isak únicamente era un humano, y cuando vio a Even en la cafetería, Even que lucía como la luna y las estrellas todo lo bueno y hermoso, no pudo evitarlo. _Cielos. Soy cursi._

Se abalanzó hacia él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando Even recordó el _bendito_ día en que se había derramado café encima, Isak quiso llorar. Quería llorar y quería besarlo. Deseaba tanto besarlo. Así que lo hizo. Y cuando Even le correspondió al beso exactamente de la misma manera que había hecho millones de veces, se derritió en él y sintió el corazón sanándosele en el pecho. Casi pudo escuchar las piezas rotas volviendo a unirse. Se volvió a sentir completo.

_Te extrañé muchísimo._

Cuando llegaron a la casa donde habían compartido el primer beso e Isak se dio cuenta que Even no tenía idea de dónde estaban, Isak se pudo sentir encogerse.

Pero decidió aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza que tenía. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

_Vamos, Even. Puedes hacerlo. Sólo intenta recordar._

Isak había decido rendirse cuando Even se lo volvió a pedir.

Estaban bajo el agua. Y cuando Isak sintió a Even acercarse, el corazón le comenzó a latir irregularmente en el pecho. Lo sabía. Sabía que Even lo besaría. Y sí que lo besó.

Cuando salieron a respirar, nadie estaba ahí para interrumpirlos. No hubo una niña llamado a su madre para que bajara ni inseguridad en la mente de Isak. Ya no era un tímido colegial que nunca había besado a un chico. No, no lo era. Así que entreabrió los labios y pasó los brazos tras el cuello de Even y lo acercó, mucho más cerca.

_Even. Even. Even._

Even que estaba riendo contra sus labios y besándolo tan profundamente que lo sintió resonar por todo su ser.

Even.

—Isak. Isak. Oh Dios ¡Oh Dios! ¡me mentiste!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Esta es la casa de **mi** tía, no de la tuya! —dijo Even, con cabello mojado, piel mojada, y una sonrisa cegadora.

—¡¿Lo recuerdas?! —Isak no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro.

—¡Joder! ¡Isak! ¡Yo te traje a aquí! Te traje y te besé justo aquí. ¡Justo aquí!

—Lo hiciste. Sí. —Isak se alegraba que estuvieran empapados porque Even no podía decir que estaba llorando.

—Caray. Y esa niña nos interrumpió, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¡Santo Cielo!

Even le acunó el rostro y lo volvió a besar. Fue rápido. Sólo un pico. Pero Isak todavía sintió todo. Y cuando Even lo abrazó, se derritió y le pasó los brazos por la espalda.

Estaban bien. Even no podía recordar todo. Pero justo ahora, estaban bien. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

 

_Cuando Isak se dio cuenta que Even no podía recordarlo, que realmente no tenía idea de quién era él y que no era una cruel broma, se pellizcó para ver si no estaba soñando._

¿Qué diablos?  ¿Es un maldito chiste? ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Qué clase de cliché?

_Cuando las horas pasaron y Even todavía no tenía idea de quién era él, Isak sintió en corazón rompérsele en la caja torácica. Sintió cada grieta._

_Así que sonrió a Even, le pasó una mano por el cabello, esperó hasta que se durmiera, luego salió del hospital._

_Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, gritó. Gritó porque todo dolía demasiado. Porque no merecía esto. Porque el universo era tan injusto y tan cruel, y la culpa lo estaba devastando y no podía respirar. Simplemente no podía respirar._

_Pateó un muro cualquiera, activó algunas alarmas de coches, y simplemente sollozó tan fuerte porque_ al diablo. Al carajo y al diablo todo.

_Isak únicamente había acabado de rodillas en el maldito piso, sollozando en sus manos tres veces en la vida, y todas relacionadas a Even. La primera cuando se le rompió el corazón durante su segundo año escolar. La segunda vez fue en_ **ese maldito tren** _. Y la tercera en este estacionamiento._

_Había dado su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer fuerte, por él, por Even. Únicamente lloraba cuando era demasiado. Intentaba ser tan racional y científico como podía sobre la condición de Even. Intentaba permanecer lógico y no en pánico. Escribió cada reacción que Even tenía a cualquier droga y cambio de temperatura o cualquiera. Registró todos los procedimientos que doctores y enfermeras le realizaban. Le hablaba en voz alta todos los días pese a sentirse más que ridículo. Esperaba y esperaba y esperaba y lo miraba fijamente hasta que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos._

_Se sentaba por la cama y le rogaba que volviera. Lo sostenía fuerte, tan fuerte, siempre que veía a Even teniendo malos sueños. Había sollozado esa ocasión que el pulso de Even casi fue una línea recta. Sollozó y rogó y rogó. Y cuando el pulso de Even volvió y le apretó los dedos por medio segundo, Isak lo abrazó y le externó en el cuello, ‘Te extraño. Te extraño’._

_Esos fueron los diez días más difíciles de su vida. Isak sentía que estás atrapado en un universo alternativo, en una pesadilla interminable de la que simplemente no podía despertar._

_Así que cuando Even por fin despertó, únicamente para darse cuenta que no tenía idea de quién era Isak, se sintió como una bofetada en el rostro, un golpe a la garganta._

_Isak respiró pesadamente en sus manos hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo justo con Even. Así que se llevó las palmas al rostro y se secó las lágrimas._

¡Deja de ser tan dramático imbécil egoísta!

_Isak no tenía derecho de sentirse mal por sí mismo. Even merecía a alguien que estuviera a su lado frente a todo. La pérdida de memoria tras un coma es común. Con el tiempo, recordaría._

_Isak se puso de pie, volvió al hospital, revisó la temperatura de Even, escribió arbitrarias estadísticas en el cuaderno, luego salió de la habitación para llamar a Sonja._

_—Es curioso, pero… él no puede recordarme._

* * *

 

Even estaba recostado sobre la cama, mirando al cielo, un brazo detrás de la cabeza, el otro extendido como si estuviera intentando coger algo invisible.

Isak de pie por la ventana, buscando frenéticamente en la mochila por nada en particular. Estaba demorando. Estaba nervioso.

_No seas ridículo._

Era la primera vez de Even de regreso al apartamento en cerca de dos meses. Isak estaba inquieto. Era una de las situaciones más insólitas.

Even todavía era Even. Se recostó en la cama exactamente de la misma de siempre. Sabía qué lado era el suyo. Hacía eso con el brazo, y las piernas cruzadas exactamente de la misma manera que siempre.

Pero Isak no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Se sentía como la primera vez que había llevado a Even al kollektiv. Se volvió a sentir como un adolescente.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —dijo Even.

—Este, sólo esta cosa. Para. Eh, una de mis clases —dijo Isak. _Una mentira._

—Este. Eso es una mentira, ¿verdad?

—¿Discúlpame? —Isak se mofó.

Cuando Even rio, resonó por el apartamento e Isak se sintió estallar.

—Puedo decir cuando mientes. Sabes —dijo Even, sentándose al borde de la cama, todavía sonriendo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Yo no miento! Eso ni siquiera fue una mentira. Sólo - —Isak pausó.

—¿Sólo qué?

Isak no respondió porque no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir en primer lugar.

—Oye —la voz de Even era tan suave—. Ven a sentarte junto a mí.

Isak levantó la vista de la mochila y suspiró, los hombros todavía tensos, el corazón todavía en la garganta.

De mala gana se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó junto a Even, mirándose las manos.

—Hola —dijo Even.

Isak no pudo evitar sentir la mirada penetrándole la piel, pero no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

—Oye —Even volvió a hablar, acercándose hasta que los costados estuvieron juntos—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Tú. Estoy pensando en ti —dijo Isak.

Cuando Isak por fin levantó la mirada, los ojos de Even se veían tristes, demasiado triste.

—Lo siento —dijo Even—. Lo siento mucho. No tienes idea. Ahora recuerdo algunas cosas, pero jamás me perdonaré por olvidar. Siento que te fallé. Siento que me fallé. No lo sé. Simplemente siento tanto que estés tan triste, Isak.

_No. Oh Dios. No._

Isak se dio cuenta que Even mal interpreto el ser una incómoda bola de nervios con estar triste.

—Oye, oye —Isak volvió el rostro a él y le acunó el rostro—. No estoy triste. No estoy jodidamente triste.

—¿No? —Even se vio tan pequeño.

—No, cariño. ¡No, joder! —Isak le atrajo el rostro y lo besó—. Estoy jodidamente feliz aquí, Even. No estoy triste. Nunca. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Isak lo volvió a besar, lento, profundo y cuidadosamente. Se tomó el tiempo porque podía. Even gemía cada vez que el pulgar de Isak se le frotó sobre el pómulo, y le hizo sentir a Isak sentir todo.

Even lo sostuvo de los costados y lo acercó, siempre más cerca.

Se besaban como si se estuvieran volviendo a conocer de nuevo. Se besaron por lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Se besaron hasta que los labios estuvieron hinchados, hasta que Isak estaba encima de Even en la cama. Se besaron hasta que las dudas se volvieron gemidos y los miedos, jadeos. Se besaron hasta que fue demasiado.

—¡Oh Dios! —Even jadeó, respirando pesadamente—. No creo que mi cuerpo sea lo suficientemente fuerte para esto.

—¿Deberíamos parar? —Isak preguntó genuinamente, los ojos muy abiertos y el cabello completamente desaliñado.

Even sonrió y respiró fuerte—. ¿Estás bromeando? —antes de volver a atraerlo.

Isak le besó los labios y mejillas y nariz y cuello. Lo besó por todas partes hasta que Even se estaba riendo contra sus labios. Así que Isak también rio, porque por un momento todo fue demasiado perfecto.

—Esto es agradable. Esto es muy agradable —dijo Even.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí. Ya casi dejé de ser un niño celoso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? —Isak estaba confuso.

—Del chico al que amas tanto —dijo Even.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—A veces me siento como otra versión de Even que acabó en el universo equivocado. Como si despertara aquí en vez de otro lugar, como si _tu_ Even todavía estuviera atrapado en otro lugar, sabes.

Isak no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

—Porque tú eres **mi** Even. Confía en mí. Te reconocería en cualquier universo —dijo Isak.

—¿Cómo?

—Ni siquiera creías en la teoría de los universos paralelos, Even. Yo te puse esa idea en la cabeza. Estás recordando cosas —Isak le acunó el rostro y sonrió—. Eres mi Even. Simplemente tienes que recordar que soy tu Isak.

Even sonrió, extendió el brazo, y apartó el cabello de la frente de Isak.

—Esto es muy cursi —dijo Even.

—Lo cursi es tu especialidad.

—Lo sé —dijo Even, antes de sentarse con Isak todavía sobre el regazo.

Se inclinó y lo besó, suave y tierno y lento.

Isak sintió mariposas en la boca del estómago. Todo era tan absurdo porque este era el mismo chico con el que había vivido por tres años.

Era como si se estuviera volviendo a enamorar por segunda vez. Todo se sentía tan frágil y hermoso y perfecto y vulnerable.

Isak dejó a Even acunarle el rostro y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento mientras se aferraba como la vida.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado viviendo aquí?

—Tres años —dijo Isak.

—Caray, mierda.

—Sí.

—Compañeros de casa especiales, verdad —dijo Even.

—Sip.

—Yo cocino, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Isak.

—¿Y la limpieza?

—Eso también.

—Nuevamente, ¿por qué vivo contigo?

—Hago asombrosas felaciones —dijo Isak, antes de darse cuenta que estaba volviendo a ser demasiado—. ¡Mierda! 

Even rio. Rio tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que reverberó por todo el ser de Isak donde estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Even.

—Caramba, ¿cuándo puedo regresar? —dijo Even.

Isak lo empujó—. ¡Imbécil!

—Isak, en serio.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé que es demasiado pronto, y sé que es muy extraño para ti. Y ni siquiera tienes que dejarme regresar. Pero no lo sé.

—Even, ¡¿de qué estás hablando?!

—Sólo quiero estar contigo. ¿Tiene sentido? Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti. Quiero conocerte. Sólo. Sé que a jodidamente ridículo. Pero, ¿saldrías conmigo?

—¿Qué diablos, Even?

—¿Serías mi novio barra asistente de cuidado personal barra lo que quieras ser de mí? ¿Puedes darme una oportunidad? Sé que no es esta versión de mí por la que firmaste, pero, ¿puedes darme una oportunidad?

_Puf. ¡Sólo tú puedes salir con cosas tan cursis!_

—¡Qué carajo, Even! ¡Cállate! ¡Nunca terminamos! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Por supuesto que soy tu novio. ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Y asistente de cuidado personal? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo recuerdas las cosas más arbitrarias?

Even terminó pasando la noche, acurrucado con Isak.

—Entonces, con respecto a eso.

—¿Qué cosa? Son las 2AM, Even.

—Ya sabes, eso con lo que eres asombroso.

—Even, ¿en serio me estás pidiendo una mamada ahora mismo?

—No lo sé. ¿Antes no las pedía así?

—Voy a golpearte.

* * *

 

_Las primeras seis horas siguientes al_ accidente _fueron lo peor. Isak no pudo moverse, no pudo hablar, no pudo escuchar, no pudo respirar._

_No tenía recuerdo de la manera en que terminó en la ambulancia. Tenía heridas menores y alguien le estaba suturando la frente. Isak ni siquiera estaba sangrando. Se sentía entumecido. Había llorado demasiado. No sabía qué hacer._

_Había personas por todas partes, corriendo, gritando, realizando llamadas, haciendo lo más. Todo era demasiado e Isak miraba al vacío._

_—¿Cómo te llamas? —alguien en uniforme le preguntó._

_Pero Isak no respondió. Olvidó hablar._

_El teléfono estaba a reventar en su bolsillo._

¿Cómo rayos está todavía aquí?

_Las noticias debieron llegar a casa. No podía responder. No podía llamar. No podía hacer nada._

_Apretó el teléfono por un tiempo, lo desbloqueó, luego escribió._

_._

**_Jonas_ **

_Más te baño responder_

_están bien chicos_

_Isak, joder, si ves esto responde por favor llámame o a cualquiera_

_Estamos completamente asustados_

_Joder, si algo te pasa juro por Dios_

_Isak si tienes tiempo si ves esto por favor llámame_

_Todos estamos esperando_

_Por favor, ponte bien_

_él se fue_

_se fue para siempre_

_._

_Isak fue llevado al hospital en algún lugar. No tenía idea en qué ciudad estaba. No podía importarle menos. Quería desaparecer._

_El teléfono estaba a reventar con más llamadas y mensajes. La mayoría pidiendo que explicara el ‘él se fue’. Estaba por tirar el teléfono cuando vio un mensaje de la madre de Even._

_Lloró. Lloró hasta que ya no pudo._

_._

_Isak caminó hasta la gran área de espera y se acercó a un hombre que estaba dando información de los pacientes._

_Le requirió todo el valor pronunciar las siguientes palabras._

_—¿Dónde puedo encontrar la lista de los que fueron declarados muertos?_

_Isak estaba entumecido. Estaba entumecido pero las lágrimas no podían dejar de derramársele por el rostro._

_—Todavía nadie ha sido declarado muerto._

_—¿Qué pasa con la gente en la - en la escena?_

_—Dos personas han sido traídas de la escena. Una es actualmente siendo operada, y la otra ya está despierta. Tampoco nadie ha sido declarado muerto de la escena._

_._

_Isak corrió con el corazón en la garganta. Corrió por el hospital, y cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que había despertado era una mujer en sus treintas, sintió el corazón volver a detenérsele._

Joder. Joder. Joder.

_—Hay una persona no identificada siendo operada —dijo una enfermera._

_—Joder. ¿Puedo entrar? ¡¿Puedo entrar?! ¡Voy a la escuela de medicina! Está bien. Sé cómo funciona esto. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Por favor! —sollozó._

_—Lo siento, pero, no puedo dejarte entrar. Sin embargo, puedo decirle que la persona es un hombre en sus veintes, cerca de 1m93 con cabello rubio._

Even.

_Está vivo. Isak estaba tan seguro que no lo había conseguido. Tan seguro._

_Even estaba vivo, pero en estado crítico. Y cuando Isak vio el cuerpo sin vida, quiso gritar._

_—Vamos a tener que ponerlo en un coma médicamente inducido si queremos detener la inflamación del cerebro —dijo el doctor._

* * *

 

Isak miró al teléfono por un momento antes de escribir una respuesta.

**Jonas**

Oye

Esto es extraño, pero sólo

quiero hacerte saber que Even va a venir a la fiesta el viernes

Por qué es raro

Dijo que venía con su nuevo novio

.

_Qué imbécil tan cursi_

* * *

 

**Even <33333**

wtf?

¿¿Nuevo novio???

Sí ese soy yo. Tu nuevo novio

Hola también para ti

Omg

Sé que estuviste en coma, pero también olvidaste cómo tomarte autorretratos

:(

Dónde estás

En casa con mamá

¿Vas a venir más tarde?

sí

EVEN DEJA DE HACER ESO

JAJA<3

.

Isak estaba nervioso. Estaba siguiendo a Even que parecía saber dónde estaba la casa de Jonas.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Even.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

—¿Qué? ¿Recuerdas algo más? —dijo Isak.

—Una vez follamos en la casa de Jonas, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Isak se ruborizó.

—¡Que te jodan!

—¿Qué? —Even sonrió—. Somos adultos. ¿Por qué estás tan avergonzado?

—¡No estoy avergonzado! Sólo que todavía no hemos hablado de _eso_.

—¿Eso es sexo?

—Sí —dijo Isak.

—¿Por eso que ni siquiera me dejas acercarme a tu pene?

—¡Cierra la boca, Even!

Estaban en la puerta e Isak estaba más que nervioso.

Even llamó a la puerta mientras él se escondía detrás.

—¡Hola, hombre! —Magnus abrió la puerta—. Me alegra tanto verte. ¡Santo Cielo! Oí que tienes un nuevo novio. ¿Qué carajo, hombre? ¿Estás jodiend-? Oh, mierda, hola Isak. ¿Qué carajo?

—Este, hola, Mags —dijo Isak.

Even lo acercó hasta que estuvieron pegados lado a lado.

—Hola, Magnus. ¿Has conocido a mi nuevo novio, Isak?

.

—Joder, escuché que tener un coma a veces altera las personalidades y eso, pero Even sigue siendo tan cursi como siempre —dijo Jonas.

Isak rio.

—Lo es.

.

Caminando lado a lado a la una de la mañana. Dejaron la fiesta un poco antes porque Isak seguía olvidando que no se suponía que estuviera tocando a Even de _esa manera_.

Únicamente había tenido algunas cervezas, pero todavía se le subieron a la cabeza. No pudo evitar derretirse ante Even y la caricia en las caderas y acurrucándosele contra el pecho. Era un desastre.

—Eres un desastre, colega.

—¡Cierra la boca, Jonas!

Isak simplemente había extrañado mucho tenerlo cerca, tan so _condenadamente_ tanto, que no podía evitarlo. Simplemente ya no podía quedarse de pie sin tocarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Even lo cogió del rostro y le apartó el cabello de la frente.

—Estoy bien —dijo Isak.

—Eres lindo cuando estás ebrio.

—No estoy ebrio.

—Sí, mareado, lo que sea. Eres lindo. El más lindo.

—Te amo —Isak soltó.

Even sonrió luego se inclinó y lo besó, las manos todavía acunando las mejillas de Isak.

_Hmm._

Casi podía escucharse derretir en él. Cuando Even se apartó, Isak mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque no quería lidiar con la reacción de todo mundo mirándolos besarse en mitad de la fiesta.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué siento ganas de llorar?! —Magnus gritó.

.

Era una hermosa noche. Las estrellas brillaban y el viento soplaba, pero todavía era cálido y agradable, tan agradable.

Isak no estaba ebrio, sólo ligeramente mareado. Even no había tenido nada de alcohol ya que seguía lidiando con las secuelas de las cirugías.

Caminaron lado a lado, las manos rozándose una contra la otra.

Isak sonrió para sí. Y cuando Even le tocó la mano por segundo y luego tercera vez, Isak extendió el brazo y entrelazó los dedos.

Even jadeó. Él _jadeó._

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Isak.

—Sí, es sólo. Caray. Mi corazón late con locura.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a que te revisen?

Even rio.

—Isak, ¿lo dices en serio?

—¿Qué?

—No me siento mal, sólo sobrecogido porque nos cogimos de la mano —dijo Even.

—Oh Dios —Isak rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡En serio! Estoy realmente nervioso. Siento mariposas en el estómago y eso.

—¡Even, detente!

—¡En serio! ¿Tú no lo sientes?

—Por supuesto, lo siento.

—¿De verdad? ¿Incluso si no es la primera vez que lo haces? No puedo recordar muestras otras veces, pero tú sí —dijo Even.

—Incluso si recuerdo las otras veces, sí.

—¿No sería genial si pudiéramos rehacer algunas cosas, como volver en el tiempo y arreglar cosas? —dijo Even.

—Supongo, sí.

.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Isak volvió a ser un desastre de nervios.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada.

—Isak.

—¡Puf, bien! Simplemente. De verdad quiero tocarte, pero no sé si es demasiado pronto. No sé —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué quieres decir con tocarme?

—Vete al carajo, Even. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Even sonrió, se acercó a Isak y lo besó. Fue obsceno y húmedo y sobrecogedor.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Isak.

—Quiero tocarte. Te tocaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Even -

—Deja de hablar, Isak. Sólo. Te hice sentir como mierda por dos meses, sólo déjame hacer esto por ti.

Even estaba de rodillas, e Isak no podía creer que finalmente volvieron a esto.

—Oh Dios. ¡Even, joder!

—Isak, despertaremos a los vecinos.

—Al carajo los vecinos. ¡Al carajo los malditos vecinos!

* * *

 

_Era un agradable día de abril. No demasiado frío, y tampoco demasiado cálido. Simplemente era perfecto._

_Iban hacia Trondheim a la boda de uno de sus amigos_

_Isak estaba sentado por la ventana jugando en el teléfono, y Even repentinamente había decidido que quería cambiar de lugar._

_Discutieron y se molestaron mutuamente como siempre, luego rieron y se liaron como siempre._

_Isak accedió a cambiar de lugar y se durmió sobre el hombro de Even casi al instante luego de eso. Despertó, fue al baño, rodó los ojos a una mujer con un niño, luego volvió al asiento para quejarse con Even._

_Era agradable. Era agradable y perfecto hasta que ya lo fue._

_Al principio, Isak no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hubo un fuerte estruendo en algún lugar, y luego a otros. Y antes que lo supiera, había caos por todas partes y la gravedad ya no estaba haciendo su trabajo, o quizás sí._

_No podía mantenerse en el asiento. Los ojos abiertos como platos. El corazón latiéndole incontrolablemente. Sujetó la mano de Even. Even que estaba sorpresivamente calmado por toda la situación, casi distante._

_Hubo otro prolongado y fuerte estruendo y el tren comenzó a desacelerar, y los gritos casi se detuvieron._

_—¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?! ¿Qué carajos está pasando?_

_—Creo que chocamos con otro tren —dijo Even mirando a la ventana—. Probablemente ahora estamos siendo descarrilados, mierda._

_—¡¿Qué?!_

_Entonces el tren ladeándose, todavía sin detenerse. Se estaba ladeando y vio la tierra acercarse más y más detrás de la cabeza de Even._

_—¡Even! ¡EVEN, qué diablos!_

_Después de eso todo fue borroso, la ventana rompiéndose, el tren ladeándose a unos perfectos cuarenta y cinco grados, Even saliendo volando de la ventana como si no pesara nada._

_Todo mundo saliendo del vagón tras ellos porque todavía no se ladeaba. Pero Even estaba colgado de la ventana, e Isak estaba haciendo todo para jalarlo._

_—¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! —Isak no podía dejar de gritar. No podía parar._

_Estaba sujetando el brazo de Even con ambas manos. El tren se había ladeado más allá de la plataforma que estaba levantada sobre la tierra, que arriesgaba a Even a una caída de quince metros._

_Los nudillos de Isak se pusieron blancos de jalar tan fuerte, pero podía sentir a Even resbalándose más y más lejos de él._

_—¡No, joder! ¡No! ¡Alguien puede ayudarme! ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Por favor! —Isak rogó, el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, y el corazón por estallarle en el pecho—. ¡Por favor, se los suplico! ¡Por favor, por favor!_

_Pero nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida. Nadie. Isak rogaba y jalaba tan fuerte como podía._

_—¡Even, por favor intenta subir el otro brazo! Te voy a sacar de aquí, lo prometo. ¡Confía en mí! ¿De acuerdo? Simplemente confía en mí._

_—Isak. —Difícilmente podía escuchar la voz de Even, pero ahí estaba. Even se estaba soltando._

_—¡¿Even, qué carajos estás haciendo?!_

_—¡Isak, también te vas a caer! ¡Te vas a caer!_

_—¡No me importa un carajo, Even! ¡Estás bromeando! ¡No te atrevas a soltarme la mano ahora mismo! Pronto alguien va a venir. ¡Simplemente aguanta!_

_Even se soltó un poco más._

_—¡Isak! Isak escúchame. Isak. ¡Estaré bien, de acuerdo! Simplemente suelta. Estaré bien. ¡Pronto te veré!_

_—¡No te atrevas, Even! ¡Con un demonio no te atrevas! —Isak no podía ver atreves de las lágrimas. No podía ver—. ¡Juro que jamás te perdonaré si haces esto!_

_—Isak, tengo que hacerlo. ¡Te amo! ¿De acuerdo?_

_—¡Jódete! ¡No! ¡Even, por favor! ¡Por favor!_

_—Lo siento, cariño._

_—¡No! ¡No! ¡Even, No! ¡No -!_

_Silencio. Todo lo que Isak escuchó luego de eso fue el cuerpo de Even golpeando la tierra a quince metros abajo._

* * *

 

Las cosas estaban bien, realmente bien. Even pasaba la mayoría de las noches en el apartamento, excepto una noche. Even había actuado realmente raro por un día entero y no pudo siquiera mirar a Isak a los ojos sin llorar, así que pasó la noche en casa de sus padres.

Aparte de eso, Even era un respiro de aire fresco. Era maravilloso. Lo era todo. Cocinaba para Isak y se preparaba para volver a la escuela y al trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Ese grado de especialidad no se va a terminar solo —dijo Even cerca de la estufa de la cocina.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque, extrañaré tenerte por la casa actuando como mi amorosa esposa —dijo Isak, sonriendo.

—Todavía puedo ser tu amorosa esposa. Algo me dice que yo cocino y te plancho la ropa incluso mientras trabajo y voy a la escuela —dijo Even.

—Cierra la boca —Isak rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué? Incluso te cantaré 5 Fine Frøkner mientras te hago el desayuno a diario.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas lo mucho que odio esa maldita canción? —dijo Isak.

—Oh calla. La amas —dijo Even con una sonrisa, girándose para encararlo.

Isak lo cogió de los costados de la playera y lo atrajo a un beso.

—No. Te amo a ti.

—Y yo también te amo a ti —dijo Even, antes de volver a besarlo.

.

**Even <333333**

Oye, me fui antes de que despertara

Buen día

Nuevamente con más fotos, por amor de Dios

¿qué?

Salgo de mis clases a las 16:00

¿Noche de película?

Hmm, no

¿?

Me siento con ganas de ir a una suite

Qué

Nos vemos tan lindos aquí

Even, ¿te metiste a las redes sociales?

No se supone que lo hagas

Está bien

Recuerdo cuando las tomamos

¿Recuerdas?

Sí <3

:’) <3333

Entonces, ¿vendrías conmigo?

¿Hm?

Tú + yo + suite = 

.

_¿Qué carajos?_

Isak quería preguntar a Even si recordaba lo de la suite, porque de otra manera sería demasiado raro. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que Even hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo y escrito exactamente los mismos emoticonos.

Isak estaba intentando convencerse que era una coincidencia. Pero cuando Even los llevó al Plaza, el hotel Radisson Blu, sintió escalofríos por la columna.

Isak no había ido a este _maldito_ hotel desde esa noche a los diecisiete años. Ni siquiera podía pasarle por el frente, y lo evitaba a todo costo.

—Even, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy llevando a mi novio a una agradable cita. ¿No puedo hacerlo?

—Eh, supongo que puedes.

_Simplemente pregunta si lo recuerda, joder._

No podía.

.

Era demasiado abrumador y el corazón de Isak estaba en la garganta. Así que cuando Even lo jaló en un beso mientras subían por el elevador, sintió que la tierra había dejado de girar.

_Lo recuerda._

Cuando llegaron a la suite, Isak no pudo mirar a Even a los ojos. Así que silenciosamente se desviste de espaldas a Even.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me estoy quitando la ropa —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No vamos a follar?

—Isak. ¿Qué?

—¿No estamos aquí para esto? ¿Para que podamos tener sexo después de todo este tiempo?

—No tenemos que hacerlo. Podemos hablar —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo.

.

Estaban recostados sobre la enorme casa donde habían _hecho el amor_ hace más de cuatro años. Isak estaba nervioso y Even debió haberlo sentido porque lo acercó más a su pecho.

—¿De verdad alquilaste una suite para abrazarnos? —dijo Isak.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

.

—Isak.

—¿Hm?

—Te amo —dijo Even.

—También te amo.

—De verdad, verdad te amo. Incluso cuando no tenía ni idea quién eras, todavía te amaba. Mi cerebro podría no recordarte, pero todas las demás partes de mí, sí te recordaban.

—D-de acuerdo.

—En serio. Sé la razón por la que bloqueé todo. Ahora lo sé. Tú eres la clave para todo —dijo Even.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Isak se apartó de su lado para mirarlo.

—Isak, lo siento por todo. Quiero que lo sepas.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? Si acaso, soy yo el que tiene que sentirlo. Créeme.

—No. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte —dijo Even, sin absolutamente ninguna incerteza tras la voz.

Isak podía sentirse ahogar.

_Sí, lo tengo. No pude salvarte. Todo fue mi culpa. ¡Si tan sólo hubiese conservado mi lugar en la ventana! ¿Por qué carajos insististe en cambiar de asientos ese día? ¿Por qué me soltaste la mano? ¿Por qué no fui lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Por qué? ¡Si alguien debería sentirlo, soy yo! ¡Yo, no tú!_

La culpa de Isak era probablemente lo más desgastante con lo que lidiar. Even ahora estaba bien. Estaba despierto y saludable y todavía lo amaba. Isak todavía no podía superar el hecho de que todo eso le sucedió a Even en lugar de a él. Isak todavía soñaba con ese día, incluso con Even envolviéndolo cada noche.

Even ya estaba en demasiado dolor. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? De entre todas las _malditas_ personas, ¿por qué Even?

—Isak —Even repentinamente le levantó la barbilla—. Nada de eso fue tu culpa. Y tampoco fue mía. Simplemente sucedió. ¿De acuerdo? Simplemente sucedió. En todo caso, tú me trajiste de regreso. Me salvaste.

—¿Qué?

Even se inclinó para besarlo. Fue dulce y suave y perfecto. Era uno de esos besos que hacían que Isak quisiera acurrucarse con Even y perderse en el otro chico. Era uno de esos besos sanadores que hacían todo, **todo** , mejor.

_Te amo con cada pieza de mi ser._

Isak se dejó disfrutarlo antes de apartarlo gentilmente.

—¿Cuánto recuerdas, Even? —Isak estaba con un nudo en la garganta. _Joder._

—Isak...

—¡Even, por favor!

Even le pasó la mano por el cabello, le ofreció esa gentil sonrisa que nunca fallaba en retorcerle y revolvía los adentros, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Todo, cariño. Lo recuerdo todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> kkjkjdfhhjfd. Eso fue demasiado. Primero, quiero decir que utilicé imágenes del Instagram stories de Henkle pero lol. No creo que le importe (amor a henke <3).  
> Segundo, oh colega, el accidente. De verdad también quería verlo desde el punto de vista de Isak porque esencialmente lo vivieron de diferentes maneras. La culpa de Isak fue un tema recurrente, y quería mostrar la razón por la que se sentía de esa manera. Me di cuenta que era demasiado, pero era mi plan desde el principio con el tren y todo, y decidí apegarme a ello <3 no me odien jaja   
> Además, Even lo recuerda todo, oh el dolor.  
> Espero les guste. Esencialmente son ellos volviéndose a enamorar.  
> .  
> P.D.: Cuánto me odian por lo del Radisson Blu, sean honestos.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	5. En Otro Universo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el final. El regreso de lo raro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Hola chicos. Otro verso está terminando <3\. Muchas gracias por leer y ser tan maravillosos conmigo.

**Ese Día**

Era un agradable día de abril. No era demasiado frío, no era demasiado cálido. Era simplemente perfecto.

Isak y Even estaban en el tren dirigiéndose a Trondheim para la boda de uno de sus amigos, Fredrik. Isak estaba sentado por la ventana y Even a su lado.

Jonas, Eva, Magnus, y Noora también estaban invitados. Pero acabaron cogiendo un tren antes porque tuvieron un enredo de último minuto con las reservaciones de hotel y tuvieron que estar en Trondheim antes.

—Puf, como sea. Esto es incluso mejor —dijo Isak—. Al menos podemos besarnos en paz, sabes.

—Estás consciente de que también podemos besarnos con ellos cerca, ¿verdad? —dijo Even.

—Even...

—Puf, tú y tus problemas de muestras de afecto en público —Even rodó los ojos—. Hemos estados juntos, ¿por cuánto? ¿Ya son cuatro años?

—Tres años y medio. Además, ¿me acabas de rodar los ojos?

—Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh? —dijo Even provocadoramente, una sonrisa ya en el rostro.

—Eres tan idiota1. ¿Lo sabes? —dijo Isak, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa, subiendo las manos para acunar el rostro de Even.

—Sí, pero soy tu idiota.

—¿Qué carajo, Even? ¿Por qué siempre dices las cosas más raras? ¿Por qué lo arruinas?

Even rio luego se inclinó para besarlo. Isak le sonrió contra los labios y lo jaló un poco más cerca. Y por un momento todo fue perfecto.

Todo era perfecto hasta que ya no lo fue.

Even no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, pero unos fuertes estruendos comenzaron a propagarse por el tren. Los ojos de Isak se abrieron, demasiado. _Tenía miedo._

Even no quería nada excepto sostenerlo y hacer que todo se detuviera.

_¿Qué carajo está ocurriendo?_

La gente de alrededor estaba gritando y los estruendos únicamente incrementaban. El tren repentinamente estaba desacelerando, pero no de manera tranquilizadora.

El pánico de Isak incrementó, así que Even lo cogió del rostro y lo apretó, apretó fuerte.

—Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Even, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—¡Qué jodidas, Even! ¡No soy un niño! ¡Creo que chocamos con otro tren! —Isak gritó, ahora las manos sobre las de Even que le descansaban en el rostro.

—Permanezcamos calmados. Estoy seguro que no es gran cosa. Estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Even dijo en serio. De verdad.

—¡Tú y tú jodido optimismo!

Isak sonrió. Sonrió. El mundo alrededor de ellos estaba acabando. Pero por un momento, fueron únicamente ellos dos en la esquina del universo.

Era el fin del mundo. El fin del _maldito_ universo. Pero Even sabía que iban a estar bien. Siempre estaba simplemente bien. Así que se cogieron de las manos y esperaron que el se detuviera.

Pero cuando lo hizo, Isak ya no estaba a su lado. No. El tren se había inclinado, la ventana se había hecho añicos, y el cuerpo de Isak había sido propulsado fuera antes que siquiera tuviera una oportunidad de Even procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un segundo Isak estaba ahí, y al siguiente no estaba.

Even alcanzó la ventana justo a tiempo para que el cuerpo de Isak golpeara la tierra veinte metros o más abajo, y para que el alma entera de Even se estrellara y ardiera.

—Isak... ¡Isak! ¡ISAK! ¡ISAK! ¡ISAK! ¡ISAK! ¡ISAK!

.

—¡ISAK! ¡ISAK! ¡ISAK! ¡ISAK! ¡ISAK!

Even despertó empapado en sudor con Isak acurrucado sobre él e intentando calmarlo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Estás bien? Cálmate. ¡Estoy justo aquí! ¡Estoy justo aquí! ¡Deja de gritar mi nombre!

Los ojos de Even estaban por salírsele del cráneo.

—¡Isak! ¡Isak! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! —Even se giró y le sacó el aire de los pulmones a Isak al estrecharlo en sus brazos—. ¡Oh Dios!

—Even, ¿qué carajo? ¡Me estás asustando! 

Even no podía hablar. No podía explicarlo.

_Se sintió tan real. ¡Se sintió tan jodidamente real!_

—¡Cariño, estás temblando! ¿Acabas de tener una pesadilla? Nunca tienes pesadillas. ¿Estás bien?

Pero Even no estaba hablando. Sólo lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía y le besaba el cabello y la frente y todo lo que podía alcanzar.

—Cielos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Morí en tu sueño o qué? —dijo Isak.

—¡No bromees sobre eso!

—¡Estás siendo ridículo!

Volvieron a dormir y Even mantuvo la cabeza de Isak en la coyuntura de su cuello toda la noche. Simplemente rehusándose a soltarlo.

.

—No puedo respirar —Isak le murmuró contra la piel cuando despertó en la mañana.

—Deja de ser tan dramático —dijo Even, apretando el agarre.

—¡Qué te pasa, cielos! ¡Suéltame! —Isak intentó empujarlo, pero Even no lo iba a dejar.

—¡Nunca!

.

—Isak, ¿qué tal si faltamos a la boda, eh? ¡Ni siquiera nos agrada Fredrik! —dijo Even.

**Ahora**

Enamorarse de Isak era lo más fácil que Even había hecho. Este chico lo hacía tan fácil, tan, tan fácil.

Isak era torpe y adorable y encantador y cariñoso y fuerte y gruñón y confiado y vulnerable y sexi e inteligente y real y atractivo y caprichoso y todo lo demás. Él era una paradoja. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Even únicamente recordaba fragmentos y partes. Pero tras el viaje a la infame piscina, Even lo supo en su alma.

_Te amo._

Lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabía.

Así que cuando Isak le permitió volver a mudarse, llamarlo su novio, acurrucarse mientras dormían, y besarlo como si fuera la persona más importante para él en todo el universo, Even sintió el corazón agrandársele más y más. No tenía absolutamente ninguna duda.

_Te amo._

Quería decirlo, pero sentía que no podía hasta que recordara todo.

_Por qué carajo no puedo recordar._

.

Estaban en una fiesta, y Even se sentía asombroso. No podía recordar a ninguna de las personas que le estrechaban la mano y palmeaban la espalda, pero todavía sonreía y se sentía en casa.

Quería mantener algunas conversaciones con algunos, pero Isak no se apartaba de él. Estaba a su lado y simplemente no dejaba de acariciársele en el cuello.

_Oh Dios._

Isak estaba ebrio. Estaba ebrio y necesitado y lindo y demandante. Lo tocaba por todas partes y Even no podía evitar gemir en cada ocasión. No quería nada más que presionarlo contra la pared y hacerlo retorcerse y gemir bajo las caricias.

—Cariño, te necesito —Isak le susurró al oído, el rostro ruborizado y la mirada oscurecida e intensa.

_Joder._

—Te necesito, cariño. Por favor —Isak volvió a suplicar.

Even estaba por rendirse y subirlo a las escaleras cuando Jonas apareció de la nada y se lo llevó para darle un poco de agua.

_Mierda. Gracias. Caray._

Even simplemente no se daba cuenta del poder que Isak tenía sobre él, y le requirió unos buenos diez minutos para calmarse.

Cuando Isak volvió, lo cogió del rostro y le preguntó si estaba bien.

—Te amo —Isak balbuceó.

_Oh, cariño. También te amo. También te amo._

Pero no pudo decirlo. Todavía no. Así que lo besó. Lo besó con todo lo que tenía. Y cuando Isak sólo se derritió en él, el corazón de Even comenzó a latirle incontrolablemente en el pecho.

.

Se estaban sujetando de la mano y Even se sentía como un tonto muerto de amor. Se sentía bien. Se sentían tan bien.

Sabía que antes se habían tomando de las manos, y casi se alegraba de no poder recordarlo porque esto se sentía asombroso.

Pero entonces, Isak le dijo que también sentía las mismas mariposas, incluso si lo hubieran hecho millones de veces antes.

_¿Nos amamos de esa manera?_

De repente, Even recordó la primera vez que había cogido la mano de Isak. Estaban en los vestidores, y Even acababa de decirle que Sonja y él estaban en un descanso.

Isak se vio tan feliz y tan pequeño y tan adorable. Pero luego le dijo que no quería a personas mentalmente enfermas en la vida, así que Even dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

_Joder._

Even recordaba toda la desolación que debió haber provocado a Isak.

Respiró profundo. Isak no necesitaba saber que recordaba _eso._

—¿No sería genial que pudiéramos rehacer algunas cosas, como volver en el tiempo y arreglarlas? —dijo Even.

Isak lo dejó bajar sobre él esa noche. Y todo estuvo bien por un tiempo.

.

Even decidió recrear todo los ir pudiera recordar sin contrale a Isak al respecto. No quería decírselo hasta que recordara todo. Así que se aferró a los pequeños fragmentos y partes y tramó.

Esperó a que Isak acabara con las clases y lo escabulló en un auditorio vacío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak estaba sonriendo.

—Pongamos perversos —dijo Even.

—Hm, eso me gusta, pero -

—¡Oye! Sólo quiero hacerte una mamada, relájate.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. ¿Esta vez cerraste todas las puertas? —dijo Isak.

—¿Esta vez? —Even intentó reprimir una sonrisa porque sabía exactamente de lo que Isak estaba hablando.

—Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —dijo Even, desabrochando el pantalón de Isak.

—¡No me mientas!

—Oye, estoy darte una mamada. No me grites —dijo Even.

—Te odio.

—Veamos si todavía me odias después de esto —dijo Even antes de bajar las rodillas al piso.

—Joder.

Cuando Even recordó que una vez intentó darle una mamada a Isak en un auditorio vacío, únicamente para que una clase entera irrumpiera porque había olvidado cerrar todas las puertas, casi se había ahogado en sus cereales.

—Hm, ven aquí. Déjame besar esos labios —dijo Isak, el pecho todavía pesado.

—¿Todavía me odias, cariño? —Even le murmuró contra los labios.

—Sí.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí, te odio tanto que estoy por devolverte el favor —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Por fin vas a tocar mi pene sobreviviente del coma, Isak Valtersen?

—¡Cierra la boca, Even!

Even casi lloró ante la vista de las húmedas pestañas de Isak entre sus piernas.

—Demonios. De verdad eres asombroso dando mamadas. Eso te lo concederé.

—Cierra la boca.

_Puf. Te amo._

.

Even recordaba más cosas mientras los días pasaban. También recordaba lo malo. Recordaba la pelea tras la graduación de Even, y había intentado alejarse de Isak tras un episodio de depresión particularmente desalentador.

Recordaba ya no querer estar vivo, y recordó a Isak rogándole devolverle las llamadas durante días.

Recordaba todas las cosas egoístas que le había dicho a Isak para mantenerlo lejos. Recordaba haberle gritado por la manera en que trata a su madre y que apenas la visitaba, y recordaba la mirada rota en el rostro. _Esto es para ti. Simplemente no quiero arruinarte la vida._

Tuvo éxito al alejarlo por unos días, pero Isak regresó más fuerte que nunca.

_—No tienes derecho de decidir lo que es mejor para mí. ¿Me oyes? No me importa si crees que me estás arruinando la vida. Únicamente yo puedo decidirlo. ¡No me estás arruinando ni nada! ¿De acuerdo? Y por última vez, no me voy a ir a ningún lado maldito imbécil —dijo Isak, parado bajo la entrada antes de dirigirse a la litera._

_Even no había dicho nada. Simplemente cerró los ojos mientras Isak se acurrucaba en él y lo abrazaba fuerte, tan fuerte._

_—No me voy a ninguna parte. Simplemente acostúmbrate. ¡Y deja de sacar a mi madre cuando no puedes ganar una pelea!_

.

Even estaba ahí de pie, mirando a Isak que estaba estudiando en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Isak, sin apartar los ojos del libro.

—Nada.

Isak suspiró luego bajó el bolígrafo.

—Suéltalo, Bech Næsheim.

—Bien. Este. ¿Cómo está tu madre? —dijo Even.

—¿Qué?

—No sé. Siempre estás con mi madre, pero no sé nada de la tuya.

—Eh, ¿a qué se debe esto? —dijo Isak.

—Sólo preguntó. Lo siento si te incómodo.

—Oye, no es así. Es solo curiosidad. Y mi mamá está genial. La han admitido en este lugar y realmente la están cuidando bien. La visito al menos cada dos semanas —dijo Isak.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo la próxima vez?

—Sí, eso me gustaría —dijo Even.

Lo dijo en serio.

.

Estaban de regreso de ver a la madre de Isak cuando Even extendió el brazo para cogerle la mano.

Isak sonrió, así que Even se llevó los dedos entrelazados a la boca y besó el dorso de la mano de Isak. Luego le vio el rostro ruborizado.

—¿De qué fue eso?

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —dijo Even.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eres tan maravilloso.

—Qué diablos, deja de ser tan raro —Isak se ruborizó.

—Lo siento por lo que dije sobre ti y tu madre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, esa vez en tu tercer año.

Isak permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

—¿Recuerdas eso?

—Sí.

—A veces desearía que únicamente pudiera recordar lo bueno —dijo Isak, antes de también besarle la Even.

.

Las cosas iban geniales y Even pasaba la mayoría de sus días preparándose mentalmente para la escuela y el trabajo y todo lo demás. Isak se acurrucaba sobre él todas las noches hasta que se dormía.

Even normalmente se dormía primero. La medicación que todavía tomaba lo cansaba mucho, y probablemente era algo bueno ya que necesitaba seguir un estricto horario de sueño por su bipolaridad.

Sin embargo, esta vez, los ojos se le abrieron en mitad de la noche.

Isak estaba ardiendo junto a él. La piel estaba inusualmente caliente, y estaba sudando copiosamente.

_Mierda. ¿Él está bien?_

Isak no se veía bien. Parecía que tenía dolor. Se movía en el sueño y cuando Even encendió las luces, se dio cuenta que también había lágrimas en el rostro. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—¡Even! ¡Even, por favor, no! ¡Even! —murmuraba en el sueño.

—Isak, despierta —Even lo sacudió gentilmente—. Estoy justo aquí.

—¡Even, no me sueltes, te lo ruego, por favor!  ¡Por favor! ¡Nunca te perdonaré!

Se sintió que una corriente lo atravesó, igual que una gran bofetada en el rostro, como un fuerte golpe a la garganta. El alma de Even le había abandona el cuerpo, y por un momento, todo lo que podía hacer era observar a Isak luchar con sus demonios en la cama.

Para cuando Isak se hubo despertado y calmado, ajeno al rostro inexpresivo de Even, Even se las había arreglado para volver a su cuerpo y apagar las luces.

—¿Te desperté? —dijo Isak.

—No. No. Sólo me estaba parando para ir al baño —dijo Even con inestable voz.

Isak no se percató del dolor en la voz. No vio las lágrimas en el rostro.

.

_JODER. JODER. JODER. JODER._

Todo estaba volviendo a él. Todo. El tren, y los sueños, y el coma, y las _cosas raras_ , y la falsa realidad, y el falso Isak, y el dolor, el insoportable dolor de no saber dónde estaba y cómo había acabado ahí, y el miedo, el miedo a sus propios pensamientos, el miedo de perder a Isak, el miedo de soltarse, y soltarse, y la caída, la _maldita_ caída.

_Joder. joder. Joder. joder. Joder._

Even nunca volvió a la cama esa noche. Lloró y dio una caminata y se sostuvo la cabeza en las manos.

_Me solté. Me solté. Me solté. Me rendí. Cómo veré a Isak a la cara. Cómo veré a la cara a cualquiera. joder._

.

Even se sentía ahogarse cada vez que Isak lo miraba al siguiente día.

_¿Y si lo hubiera despertado? Oh Dios. ¿Qué habría pasado contigo? ¿Te habrías perdonado? ¿Cómo pude haberte dejada con tanta culpa que soportar? ¿Cómo?_

No podía hacerlo, así que salió con una tonta excusa y volvió con sus padres. Abrazó a su madre y le susurró ‘lo siento’ unas catorce veces.

Superó la culpa en un día y abrazó a Isak la mañana siguiente que casi se caen.

Even restauró todas las fotos en el teléfono y pasó un día entero simplemente mirando el carrete y sonriendo.

Así que cuando Isak le dijo que _condenadamente_ lo amaba durante el desayuno, Even sonrió y dijo—. Yo también te amo condenadamente.

.

—Me siento con ganas de ir a una suite.

Even sabía que tenía que contarle a Isak que lo recordaba todo. No estaba seguro de cómo lo iba a hacer, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, había algo que quería hacer primero.

Even recordaba la primera vez que Isak supo que él era bipolar. La noche que habían hecho el amor por primera vez en _esa maldita suite._

Recordaba la manera en que todo se había derrumbado y quemado. Como un recuerdo que él quería Isak atesorara por el resto de la vida se volvió en una aterradora pesadilla en un lapso de pocos minutos. La manera en que Isak se encogía cada vez que alguien mencionaba el Plaza o simplemente la palabra ‘suite’.

Se lo diría a Isak. Lo haría. Pero primero arreglaría _esa noche_.

.

—¿Qué tanto recuerdas, Even?

—Todo, cariño. Lo recuerdo todo.

**Ese día**

—Isak, ¿qué tal si faltamos a la boda, eh? ¡Ni siquiera nos agrada Fredrik! —dijo Even.

—Even —Isak rodó los ojos—. Ya compramos los boletos del tren y nuestro hotel, e incluso compré un bendito traje para esto. A parte, ¡todo mundo va a ir!

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hacen los demás? ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí y follamos todo el fin de semana? ¿Hm?

—Even, hacemos eso todos los fines de semana.

—Este. Tienes razón. ¿Y si vamos a un hotel y follamos allá todo el fin de semana? —dijo Even, con una sonrisa.

Isak entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan jodidamente raro? Te agrada Fredrik. Soy yo al que le desagrada. Elegiste mi traje y me acosaste por semanas para ir. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan raro? ¿Me estás escondiendo algo? —dijo Isak.

_No lo sé. Joder. Estoy siendo estúpido._

—¡No! Qué diantres. Tienes razón. No lo sé. Estoy siendo tonto. Preparémonos.

Isak sonrió caminando hacia el lado de la cama donde Even estaba sentado y se montó en él.

—Hmm, me gusta a donde va esto —dijo Even, apretando los costados de Isak.

Isak se inclinó para susurrarle algo a la oreja, y requirió todo el autocontrol de Even no levantar las caderas.

—Si eres un buen chico, te dejaré follarme en mi traje —Isak susurró.

Even no se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta hasta que Isak le sujetó la quijada.

—Joder, cariño. Es tan fácil ponerte en marcha últimamente —Isak rio luego lo besó.

Even le gruñó contra la boca y le mordió el labio inferior.

—Hm, ¿eso por qué? ¿Estás molesto?

—Sí, estoy bastante molesto ahora mismo —Even sonrió—. No puedes provocarme de esta manera y salirte con la tuya.

—Oh, ¿lo vamos a hacer?

Even lo levantó y lanzó sobre la cama.

—¿Eso es siquiera una pregunta? —dijo Even, sonriendo y subiéndose la playera sobre la cabeza.

.

—Mierda. El sexo matutino es el mejor sexo. Joder —el pecho de Isak todavía estaba pesado.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —dijo Even, extendiendo la mano para picar la nariz de Isak con el dedo índice.

—¡Oh Dios, joder la boda! Estoy a esto de cambiar de idea sobre dejar el apartamento este fin de semana.

—¿Sí? —los ojos de Even se iluminaron.

Isak rodó a su lado, cogiendo el rostro de Even y besándolo.

—Nop, todavía vamos a ir. Aparte, tengo que recoger algunas cosas de mi laboratorio, ¿recuerdas?

.

Even fue con Isak al laboratorio y se encogió de hombros cada vez que le preguntaba la razón para no dejarlo solo.

—Simplemente quiero pasar más tiempo con mi novio —dijo—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Eres tan cursi —Isak lo empujó.

—¿Qué? Difícilmente te veo en estos días. Siempre estás estudiando y trabajando.

.

Even no pudo evitar entrar en pánico cuando llegaron a la estación del tren. Todo era demasiado familiar. Todo era exactamente como lo recordaba del sueño.

_Al carajo._

Intentó ganarle el asunto de la ventana a Isak, pero el chico simplemente lo miró.

—¿Qué crees que está haciendo Sr. Bech Næsheim? —dijo Isak con la sonrisa más encantadora.

_Eres demasiado lindo._

—Nada —Even se hizo a un lado para dejar a Isak caminar frente a él—. ¡Eres un niño!

—Bueno, eso es extraño considerando que me lo das bien cada -

—¡Oh Dios, Isak!

Rieron, fueron a la fila vacía, ignoraron a las personas mirándolos, luego se quedaron en sus asientos.

—¡No puedo creerte! —dijo Even.

—¡Aprendí del mejor! —Isak sonrió.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy el mejor? ¡Caray, eres muy amable!

—¿Quién dijo algo de ti? Me refiero a nuestro viejo y querido Fredrik que se casa mañana.

Even lo empujó—. ¡Pfft! Sí, claro.

Isak rio luego lo jaló en un beso—. Bésame rápido antes que Jonas y los otros nos encuentren.

.

—Este, Jonas dice que tomaron un tren previo, pero ¿olvidó decirme? ¿Qué diantres?

—¿Qué? —la sangre de Even se le heló en las venas.

_Qué carajo._

—Este, como sea. Esto es incluso mejor. Al menos podremos besarnos en paz, ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Even se abrieron como platos.

_¿Qué carajos es esto?_

—Even, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

_Probablemente sólo sea un momento deja-vu. Probablemente ni siquiera sabía esto y sólo lo asoció con el sueño, relájate._

Pero no podía relajarse. Así que tras unos minutos más, acabó pidiéndole a Isak cambiar de lugares.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_Porque repentinamente soy supersticioso, tarado descerebrado._

Requirió algo de convencimiento, pero Isak acabó accediendo.

Even se sintió tonto por un tiempo ya que todo iba genial. Estaban riendo y discutiendo y molestándose. Y todo era perfecto. Era perfecto hasta que ya no lo fue.

Se volvió un caos tan rápido como en el sueño.

—Creo que chocamos con otro tren. Probablemente ahora mismo estamos siendo descarrilados —dijo Even.

Isak no necesitaba saber cómo sabía eso. Even sostuvo la mano de Isak luego vio la ventana.

_Ahora, en cualquier momento._

Even estaba preparado, y tan pronto como sintió perder el control sobre su cuerpo, se prepararon para sujetarse a cualquier cosa.

Se sujetó del borde de la ventana por un tiempo antes ya que no pudiera. Pero Isak estaba justo ahí, sujetándolo de los brazos con ambas manos.

—Joder, joder, joder, joder —Isak estaba gritando. Estaba histérico. Even no podía mirar.

_Joder. Sabía que debimos quedarnos en casa. Joder. Todo esto es mi culpa._

—Te voy a sacar de aquí. Lo prometo. Confía en mí, ¡¿de acuerdo?! Sólo confía en mí —Isak estaba llorando y Even podía verlo también perdiendo el balance.

_No puedo dejarte caer por segunda vez._

Even ahora también estaba llorando.

_Joder. Tengo que soltarme. Tienes que soltarme. De todas maneras, soy una causa perdida. Joder._

Even bajó la mirada. El tren se había movido un poco comparado las sueño. Así que la caída sería de unos quince metros en lugar de veinte. Quizás lo lograría. Quizás.

—Even, ¡¿qué jodidas estás haciendo?!

Even se estaba soltando. El brazo entero ahora entumecido. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo. Pensó en su madre y su padre y sus amigos e Isak. Isak. Oh Isak.

_Nunca me perdonará por esto._

—Tengo que hacerlo. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Jódete! ¡No! ¡Even, por favor! ¡Por favor!

—Lo siento, cariño.

Luego nada. Probablemente se desmayó antes de golpear la tierra.

_Bien._

**Ahora**

—Todo, cariño. Lo recuerdo todo.

Isak lo miró por el mayor tiempo con grandes, grandes ojos.

_Quiere llorar._

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —dijo Isak, de repente sentándose y dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué?

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo has recuperado los recuerdos?

Even también se sentó.

—¿Recuerdas la noche que volví con mis padres?

Isak cogió una almohada y la lanzó al rostro de Even.

—¡Jódete! ¡Jódete, Even! ¡Simplemente jódete! ¡¿Qué carajo?! Eso fue hace semanas. ¡Hace malditas semanas!

Ahora Isak estaba de pie.

—Lo siento, no pude reservar la habitación hasta ahora.

—¿Me estás tomado el pelo? ¿Esperaste para que pudieras decírmelo en esta maldita suite del infierno? Sabes lo mucho que odio este lugar. ¡Qué carajo, Even!

—Sólo. Quería hacer mejor esa noche. No sé. He estado intentando recrear algunos de nuestros recuerdos. Y sentí que esto era importante, como si tuviera que arreglarlo. Lo siento.

La espalda de Isak todavía estaba de frente, y Even no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que Isak lo alejaría si intentaba tocarlo.

—Lo siento —Even volvió a susurrar.

_Lo estropeé._

Even bajó la mirada a sus manos, y apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo siguiente a decir, cuando el peso de Isak volvió a la cama. Se arrastró sobre las manos y rodillas hasta que estuvo en el rostro de Even. Even cuyos ojos estaban abiertos, tan abiertos.

—Isak -

—Cariño, lo siento tanto —dijo Isak, antes de envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo—. Oh Dios, a quien le importa cuando me lo digas. Joder, estás de regreso.

Even se derritió en el abrazo y respiró en él.

—Isak —la voz se le quebró y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando Isak se alejó, Even estaba llorando e Isak también.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —Isak le pasó las manos por el rostro—. Siento tanto que tuvieras que pagar por tanta mierda. Lo siento tanto.

Even los había imaginado tendido esta conversación miles de veces, pero nunca involucraba llanto. Todo eran felices sonrisas y bromas sexuales en su cabeza. Pero por alguna razón, no podía parar de llorar bajó la caricia de Isak. Simplemente no podía.

—Isak, fue tan jodidamente difícil. Estaba tan tremendamente perdido —lloró.

—No, no. Por favor no llores —dijo Isak antes de volver a acogerlo en los brazos.

Se sentaron en la cama, con Isak sobre el regazo de Even, pasando las manos alrededor de la espalda de Even y presionándole la cabeza contra el pecho.

—Está bien. Estamos bien.

.

—Estaba en mi propio mundo —dijo Even—. Vivía en una gran ciudad, y tenía un trabajo regular de oficina y un montón de amigos, pero no recordaba sus rostros ni nombres. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era mi trabajo. No era bipolar y follaba con gente arbitraria de vez en cuando. Creo que era mi idea de un mundo perfecto, sabes. Un mundo en el que no luchaba con depresión maníaca. Pero joder, era un asco.

—Déjame adivinar, porque, ¿yo no estaba ahí? —dijo Isak debajo del brazo, sonriendo.

—Eres inteligente —dijo Even bromeando—. Pero, sí, básicamente. Comencé a soñar contigo. Estabas por todas partes. Me estaba volviendo loco. Pensaba que tenía un tumor. Tenía alucinaciones y esas cosas. Pero los sueños y alucinaciones en realidad eran mis recuerdos. ¿Qué tan jodido es eso?

—Caray —dijo Isak—. ¿Esperas que me crea que tu cerebro está tan obsesionado conmigo?

—Sí. Y lo creas o no, pero te escuché. Te escuché llamándome y diciéndome que despertara. Te escuché. Tú me trajiste de regreso. Me despertaste.

—¡Cierra la boca!

—En serio, Isak.

—¡Simplemente cierra la boca!

.

Se quedaron toda la noche en esa _maldita suite_. Even le contó a Isak cada cosa que recordaba del coma y observó el rostro distorsionársele cuando llegó a la parte del ‘falso Isak’.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Supe que no eras tú cuando tuvimos sexo. Él era un asco comparado contigo, cariño.

—¡Jódete! —Isak lo empujó con una almohada.

—¡¿Dejarías de empujarme?! Te estoy diciendo que eres un dios del sexo que yo reconocería en cualquier parte incluso en un coma. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? —Even bromeó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—Sí, pero soy tú imbécil2.

—¿Qué carajo, Even? ¡Te das cuenta que esto no es lindo! No eres mi imbécil. Oh Dios, ¿te estás escuchando?

.

—Sabes, siento que podría haber evitado que todo esto sucediera —dijo Even.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Recuerdas lo raro que estaba esa mañana? ¿Que en realidad no quería ir a la boda?

—Sí.

—Bueno, es un tanto jodido pero esa noche tuve un sueño —dijo Even.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Sé que esto va a sonar jodido, pero de todas maneras te lo diré. Soñé con el tren y el accidente. Soñé que te sentabas por la ventana y que eras tú el que caía. Y antes de llamarme loco, de verdad hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo, pero todo era tan similar al sueño, ¿sabes? Por eso insistí en cambiar de lugar.

Cuando Even dejó de hablar, Isak estaba en silencio junto a él.

—Mierda, ¿estás pensando en hacer una cita con un doctor? —dijo Even.

—Este, bueno sí, de todas maneras, eso va a pasar porque estás lidiando con síndrome de estrés postraumático ahora que lo recuerdas, pero. ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro que no fue solamente ya sabes, una sensación de déjà vu? ¿O memoria falsa que creaste después del accidente?

—No sé nada, Isak. Sólo te digo lo que creo saber. Ahora ni siquiera importa —dijo Even.

—Por supuesto que importa —dijo Isak—. Estás diciendo que te pusiste en ese asiento de la ventana a propósito para caer en mi lugar. ¿Te das cuenta de lo jodido que suena?

Even extendió la mano y acunó el rostro de Isak.

—Cariño, mírame a los ojos y dime que no habrías hecho lo mismo por mí —dijo Even.

Isak permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de pronunciar un— Joder, tienes razón.

.

Tenían hasta las diez de la mañana para dejar la habitación, así que Even fijó la alarma a las 9:30.

—En realidad, no necesitas ponerte ropa —dijo Isak.

—¿Hm?

—Bajé y nos conseguí otra habitación para hoy.

—¿Qué?

—Nos alquilé otra habitación. No pude conseguirnos la suite. Ya estaba reservada. Pero la otra habitación es decente. Tiene una linda vista y la cama es tan grande como ésta —dijo Isak.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Even.

—Cielo, alquilé otra habitación en este maldito hotel porque si no follamos pronto, probablemente voy a morir.

.

—Te amo —Even masculló contra la piel de Isak—. Con todo el corazón, te amo.

—Cierra la boca y fóllame —Isak dijo en su lugar.

Even se retrajo de dónde estaba entre las piernas de Isak y enarcó las cejas.

—¿Qué dije con respecto a ser amable? —dijo Even.

—¡Jódete! Estoy muriendo. Deja de prepararme. ¡No soy jodidamente virgen!

—Cariño, no hemos follado en meses. Sólo quiero cuidarte.

—Me importa un carajo. Necesito sentirte. Te necesito.

Isak era un desastre. _Oh Dios._

—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? —dijo Even.

—Si crees que te voy a llamar _papito,_ puedes ahogarte, Even.

—¡Oh Dios! Me refería a ‘por favor’. Me refería a ‘por favor’.

.

Isak se volvió dócil y bueno, tan bueno para él, al momento que Even se asentó en él. Lo sujetó del cuello y los hombros y el cabello y la espalda, y gemía hermosamente, tan hermosamente.

—Eres Tan hermoso, cariño.

—Te amo tanto, Even. Tantísimo.

Even lo besó por todas partes y lengüeteó obscenas líneas por el cuello y el torso. Bajó la mano entre ellos para acariciarlo, y se sintió perder la vista de todo lo que no fuera Isak cada vez el chico gemía o movía las caderas, pidiendo más, siempre más.

—Mierda, joder, cariño —gimió mientras jalaba el cabello de Even.

—Tan perfecto. Tan jodidamente perfecto.

.

Ambos estaban al borde al mismo tiempo, preferiblemente odioso. Even estaba seguro que nunca antes había gemido tan alto y tan fuerte. Todavía estaba jadeando y gimiendo mucho después de Isak. Isak que todavía estaba sentado sobre él.

—Oh Dios, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo Isak—. ¿Te monte así de bien, eh?

—Joder. Creo que lo del coma le hizo algo a mi pene.

—¡Cierra la boca! Santo Cielo.

.

Se estuvieron acurrucando por un tiempo, con Isak dibujando círculos sobre el pecho de Even.

—Lamento que arruiné nuestra primera vez.

—Cierra la boca, ¿qué diablos? ¡Eso fue hace años, aparte, no arruinaste nada! Sólo sucedió. No fue tu culpa —dijo Isak.

—Tampoco fue tu culpa.

—¿Hm?

—Lo del tren. Elegí soltarte. No me dejaste caer ni nada. Hiciste todo lo que podías.

Isak permaneció en silencio.

—Sé que voy a volver a sonar realmente absurdo, pero creo que atisbé un universo paralelo en mi sueño. Creo que, en ese universo, de verdad te dejé sentarte por la ventana y fuiste tú el que cayó. En otro universo, te perdí y también me perdí a mí mismo. Porque no eres mi mitad. Tú eres todo yo. Si hay algo que rescato de todo este desastre, es eso. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Y me sentaría por la ventana miles de veces. Me soltaría todas las veces y chocaría contra la tierra y viajaría a ese mundo falso y perdería la razón buscándote. Lo haría todas y cada una de las malditas veces si significa que puedo volver a ti al final. Cada maldita vez, Isak.

—No digas esas cosas, Even. ¡No las digas!

—Sí, lo digo.

.

—Entonces, ¿recuerdas todo? —dijo Magnus.

—Sí —dijo Even.

—¡Santo Cielo! ¿El accidente y todo?

—Sí.

—Oh colega, eso es duro. ¿Tienes síndrome de estrés postraumático del accidentó y eso?

—Suficiente, Mags —dijo Jonas antes de caminar hacia Even y abrazándolo fuerte—. Realmente me alegra tenerte de regreso, colega. Estábamos muy preocupados.

—Gracias —Even sonrió a Jonas. De verdad, verdad, verdad le agradaba Jonas.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Saben que arruinaron la boda de Fredrik? Literalmente ninguno de nosotros asistió. ¡Fue jodidamente hilarante! —dijo Magnus.

—Está bien, de todas maneras, Isak lo odia —dijo Even.

—¡Escuché eso y no lo odio! —dijo Isak desde donde estaba sentado con los auriculares sobre mesa adyacente.

—¿Estudia todo el tiempo? —dijo Magnus.

—Sí.

—Mierda, ¿cómo lo soportas? ¿Es tan bueno en la cama? ¿Es tu princesa?

Jonas se llevó la palma a la cabeza.

—¡Magnus, puedo escucharte! ¡Cierra la puta boca! —Isak gritó.

—Es realmente bueno en la cama —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—Oh Dios, ¿te llama ‘papito’? Una vez vi su navegador abierto sobre obscenidades y papito estaba en la lista —dijo Magnus.

—Se acabó —Isak dejó la silla—. ¡Fuera de mi maldita casa, imbécil! ¡Y para que conste, somos versátiles, de acuerdo! No soy una princesa. ¡Lárgate!

.

**Princesa versátil <33333333**

13:21

¿Dónde estás?

En clase, por qué

¿Noche de película?

K

¿K?

¿¿¿¿¿K?????

Ok.

Vaya, imbécil

Estoy ocupado

¿Discúlpame?

Sí, estoy acosando a este lindo chico

Even otra vez estás en mi insta

¿Eh, no? ¿Qué diantres? ¿quién dijo algo sobre ti?

Mira qué lindo

Jódete

 

> [@isakyaki #isak4president](https://www.instagram.com/p/8tKgtWsz_c/)
> 
> Una publicación compartida por @jonas9000 en Oct 11, 2015 a las 10:28am PDT

¡EVEN! QUÉ DIABLOS ¡¡¡dónde encontraste ESO!!!

El insta de Jonas :’)

3

¿Even te volviste un meme?

Sí

4

Omg

Te reíste, ¿verdad?

BIEN

5

¿Tenías ese preparado? Caray

En otro universo, no eres una pena y yo no lo tengo que intentar :’)

Ay

Te amo cariño :p

¡Te haré reír, sólo espera!

Jaja sí claro

15:15

6

¡¡OH DIOS, EVEN!!

JAJA

JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA JÓDETE

15:47

7

.

Even apretó el teléfono y rio hasta llorar.

_Oh Dios._

.

Even de verdad creía que era la persona más feliz en el universo. A veces, las cosas se dificultaban, pero estaba bien. Los momentos felices no lo serían si no hubiera momentos tristes. Isak estaba constantemente ahí siendo inteligente y gruñón y maravilloso. Y Even no quería nada más en la vida.

Pero a veces, no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente triste e increíblemente vacío por un breve segundo. A veces en lo profundo de su alma, algo que no podía alcanzar a comprender, le causaría tanto pesar que ya nada tenía sentido. Nunca duraba más de unos segundos, pero Even todavía lo sentía.

_¿Por qué me siento tan vacío? ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?_

Abrazaría a Isak y lo acercaría tanto como fuera posible, pero todavía sentiría pánico vagándole por el pecho.

_Estás justo aquí. Pero, ¿por qué te extraño tanto? ¿Por qué se siente como si estuviera sintiendo el dolor de alguien más ahora mismo?_

La verdad era que, en otro universo, Even nunca tuvo ese sueño y nunca cambió de lugar con Isak. En otro universo, realmente lo perdió y realmente se perdió en el proceso. En otro universo, nunca lo superó y pasó el resto de sus días envuelto en sus pensamientos.

.

En un tercer universo, Even nunca despertó del coma e Isak nunca lo sacó de la falsa realidad porque el cerebro nunca se recuperó del trauma.

.

En un cuarto universo, Isak se sentó por la ventana y sobrevivió a la caída, pero nunca recordó quién era él o a cualquier otra persona.

.

En un quinto universo, ambos cayeron por la ventana y ninguno sobrevivió, pero estaba bien. Porque, al menos, estaban juntos.

.

En un sexto universo, ni siquiera se conocían, pero todavía acabaron en el mismo tren. Isak todavía sujetó el brazo de Even, y Even todavía se soltó porque por alguna razón, sintió que debía hacerlo.

.

En un enésimo universo, Isak tuve ese sueño de que Even caería por la ventana, así que se rehusó a cambiar de lugar. En ese universo, Even lo sujetó del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Isak eligió soltarse porque tenía que hacerlo.

En ese universo, Isak actualmente está en coma, desesperadamente intentando encontrar el camino de regreso. En ese universo, Even está sentado al lado de la cama e intenta permanecer fuerte por él. En ese universo, Even le está susurrando palabras de amor al oído de Isak y sujetándolo fuerte, muy fuerte. En ese universo, justo ahora Even está considerando rendirse, pero por alguna razón, algo en lo profundo de su alma le estaba diciendo que aguante. Así que lo hace.

En ese universo, Even sostiene la mano de Isak y susurra.

**—¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!**

Hasta que despierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> De acuerdo. lol. Lo siento (????) De verdad quería llegar a AHÍ. Simplemente me fascina la infinidad de todo. Saben que nunca podría escribir un verso que no termine con final feliz, pero, al menos, reconocer que existen.  
> Sí el final no tiene sentido, Even está esencialmente conectado con cada Even qué hay en los universos paralelos y, a veces, siente el dolor de los Even que no tuvieron un final feliz como él. Es únicamente fugaz y no le arruina la vida pero de vez en cuando lo siente. Quería abordar que Isak haría exactamente lo mismo por Even y que simplemente son ÉPICOS/CÓSMICOS/TODO. vuelvo, voy a llorar.  
> Lo siento por lo alucinante y si no es de su agrado.  
> ¿Qué piensan de la habilidad de Even con los memes? (bien, si saben algo de mí es que Henke me ha proporcionado con tantos memes y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida jaja. Lo de Isak en realidad fue publicado por cuentas relacionadas a SKAM así que no es Tarjei sino Isak en realidad.)  
> .  
> omg adiós <3 fjkshkfjd  
> Sus comentarios/kudos me hacen los días <3  
> Algunos querían rareza en la etiqueta. Aquí hay algo <3 Soy una gran fanática de tramas que involucran sueños/recuerdos/subconsciencia  
> Espero que esto tengo sentido de alguna manera. Los quiero como siempre <333
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Del inglés, dick, que se puede referir a pendejo/capullo/idiota/pene. Se genera el chiste sexual por la ambigüedad.  
> 2 Del inglés, asshole, puede referirse a un insulto (imbécil/idiota/cretino/etc.), o también puede ser el ano/ojete.  
> 3 CUANDO TU NOVIO PIENSA - QUE PUEDE RAPEAR  
> 4 CUANDO SALES DE UN COMA - Y OLVIDAS CÓMO TOMAR SELFIES  
> 5 CUANDO DAS PENA - PERO TU NOVIO TODA SE RÍE DE TUS BROMAS  
> 6 CUANDO TÚ Y TU NOVIO - PARECEN GEMELOS  
> 7 CUANDO TU NOVIO EN COMA PARA SALVARTE Y OLVIDA QUIÉN ES PERO TODAVÍA TE AMA PORQUE ES EL CHICO MÁS CURSI EN EL MUNDO Y LO AMAS TANTO QUE PREFERIRÍAS MORIR QUE VERLO VOLVER A SUFRIR Y ESCRIBES TODO ESTO EN UN MEME EN LUGAR DE DECÍRSELO PORQUE ERES UN IMBÉCIL PERO LO AMAS DEMASIADO QUE TAMBIÉN SALTARÍAS DE UN TREN PORQUE JODE ESTAR VIVO SI ÉL NO ESTÁ AHÍ TAMBIÉN AL CARAJO TODOS ESOS UNIVERSOS PARALELOS. TODO LO QUE IMPORTA ES EL AHORA. Y AL CARAJO ESTE MEME. Y SÍ PUEDO RAPEAR PERO TE AMO. Y LOS OJOS TE DEBEN DOLER PERO LIDIA CON ELLO
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
